Un nuevo comienzo
by Kerix
Summary: a Naruto lo vuelven a tratar como un monstruo ya que piensan que es una amenaza para konoha el rechazado por su aldea decide irse a empezar una nueva vida pero un suceso hace que aparezca en una dimensión muy diferente a la suya y con sus nuevos amigos tendra que derrotar a un enemigo que esta amenazando con destruir las 2 dimensiones (NarutoXharem) (mane six...etc)
1. Capitulo 1 RESUBIDO

**Hola amigos kerix espero que les guste esta historia :3 confieso que es mi primer crossover y también mi primer fic de mlp pero bueno, no se gana si no se intenta, espero que me ayuden con recomendaciones o si me quedo algo mal no me critiquen ya les dije es mi primer crossover y fic de mlp no sé si habrá lemon eso estará en la decisión de ustedes, los sucesos ocurren después de la batalla contra pain bueno sin más molestias empieza el fic**

(blablablá) cuando hablo yo :3

-blablabla- cuando un sexy personaje habla

"blablablá" cuando piensan

**-blablabla- **cuando un personaje malo habla

**"blablablá" **cuando un personaje malo piensa

**Capítulo 1: ¿Dónde estoy?**

Naruto se encontraba en su departamento en la aldea de la hoja un poco pensativo, ya que había salvado a la aldea de la hoja pero no se sentía diferente se sentía peor ya que la gente ya no le temía al zorro de las nueve colas, le temían a naruto ya que si fue lo suficiente mente poderoso como para derrotar a pain, sería capaz de matarlos a ellos.

-pero porque me tienen miedo, si yo los salve-dijo naruto molesto y triste

-esto no es justo, incluso si los salvara de unos meteoritos me seguirían tratando como un monstruo porque la vida me hace esto, yo pensaba que si ayudabas a las personas ellas también me ayudarían, porque la vida quiere que yo sufra no le he hecho nada a este mundo para que me traten así- dijo naruto muy triste

De repente naruto se encontraba en un lugar muy húmedo con unas rejas muy anchas enfrente de el, en el centro de la puerta estaba escrito un papel naruto solo miraba muy detenida mente esa puerta cuando de repente escucha una voz maligna proveniente de aquella puerta

-**si ves mocoso no importa lo que hagas tu siempre serás rechazado**-dijo el kyubi (dígame si quieren que le diga kyubi o kurama) sonriendo

-cállate tú no sabes de lo que estas hablado- dijo naruto molesto y gritando

-**entonces por que los aldeanos te tratan así**-dijo el kyubi aun sonriendo

-te dije que te calles, tu no sabes de lo que hablas aunque los aldeanos me traten así todavía tengo a mis amigos que me quieren- dijo naruto más molesto que antes, kyubi solo sonrió más al ver que su jinchuriki se llenaba de más odio

-**quienes esa chica de pelo rosado, a ella no le importas de seguro ella te dejaría morir con tal de salvar a ese uchiha**-dijo el kyubi sonriendo como nunca

Naruto solo se tapaba los oídos pero seguía escuchando la retumbante voz del kyubi

-**ese tal hatake nunca se arriesgaría por ti, acaso no escuchaste que mato a sus 2 compañeros** **y al blanquito… eh pues eh… el nunca se interesaría por ti mocoso**\- dijo el kyubi ya con una sonrisa algo macabra

-**liberame y podremos vengarnos de toda le gente que te hiso daño**\- dijo el kyubi

Naruto ya no sabía que pensar si hacerle caso al kyubi o solo dejar que hablara sin prestarle atención, naruto quería salir de ahí, el kyubi estaba haciendo que se diera cuenta de lo esta pasando en su vida, estaba lastimandolo de forma metal naruto queria salir de ahi a toda costa de repente unas cadenas salieron del pecho de naruto y amarraron al kyubi para ser más específicos las cadenas se amarraron como bozal

"**Este chakra es de…**" de repente naruto apareció en su habitación, preguntándose porque había aparecido esas cadenas por que salieron de su pecho, los más importante es porque cuando salieron sintió una sensación diferente a la que había sentido en su vida

"que era esa sensación se parecía mucho a la que sentí cuando estaba con papá, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió muy diferente esta sensación no la puedo comparar a nada" pensó naruto un poco confundido pero decidió dejar el tema hay ya que no quería darle más vueltas al asunto.  
Naruto triste por lo que dijo el kyubi pensaba que sus amigos ya no lo querían, naruto triste se dirigió a la torre del hokage y se sintió peor al ver que la gente se alejaba de el naruto ya llegando a la torre de hokage se decidio a hablar con stunade  
-hola abuela stunade- dijo naruto triste

-Hola naruto ¿porque estas tan triste?- dijo stunade un poco preocupada por naruto ya que ella lo consideraba como un hijo

-todos me consideran un monstruo, y quiero tomar una decisión que creí que nunca tomaría-dijo naruto serio y muy seguro

-¿qué vas a hacer naruto?- pregunto stunade algo sorprendida por la actitud seria del rubio ya que casi nunca se le veia de forma seria

-voy a abandonar la aldea- dijo naruto seguro y decidido

-Bueno yo no te voy a retener tu sabes que yo siempre voy a querer que seas feliz-dijo stunade Feliz

-pero antes llama a toda la gente de la que te quieras despedir y tráela aquí- dijo stunade seria

Naruto solo sonrió y se fue corriendo por las personas por las cuales les tenía más afecto que eran kakashi, iruka, Teuchi, Ayame, hinata, yamato y el equipo de konohamaru, iba a decirle a sakura pero el kyubi lo dejo lastimado con lo que dijo

"esa chica de pelo rosado, a ella no le importas de seguro ella te dejaría morir con tal de salvar a ese uchiha"

**30 minutos después**

Naruto les había dicho que fueran a la torre del hokage para darles un anuncio importante Todos obedecieron a naruto y fueron directo a la torre del hokage donde se encontraron a naruto con una mochila en su espalda

-los hemos reunido aquí para decirles que naruto se ira de la aldea- dijo stunade seria

-¡QUE¡- dijeron todos muy sorprendidos

-Así es amigos me he decidido voy a ir de la aldea porque aquí todos me tratan como un monstro, un bicho raro, algo que nadie quiere- dijo naruto

-pero hermano naruto nosotros podemos hacer que cambien de opinión-dijo konohamaru angustiado ya que no quería que su hermano y maestro se fuera de la aldea

-konohamaru ya he tomado mi decisión me iré de la aldea solo quería que vinieran para despedirme- dijo naruto serio -bueno es tu decisión, espero que te cuides naruto no te olvides de enviarnos cartas y por favor visítanos- dijeron Teuchi y Ayame

-Espero que te cuides naruto le enviare a sai y a sakura tus saludos- dijo kakashi un poco ya que sería su segundo estudiante que se va de la aldea

-kakashi sensei, no le diga a sakura ni a los demás quiero que esto quede en secreto- dijo naruto un poco triste

-por favor dime que te vas a cuidar y que nos vas a visitar por favor naruto-kun- dijo hinata con la misma actitud que tiene siempre

se acercó y le dio un abraso a naruto con algunas lágrimas naruto también la abraso y le quito las lágrimas que tenía en su cara con su dedo

-oye tranquila, sabes que soy muy fuerte y derrote a pain quien podría detenerme- dijo naruto feliz de que realmente hinata era una de las personas por las que más se preocupaba

-esperamos que te cuides naruto- dijeron todos luego caminaron un poco y abrasaron a naruto

A naruto se le vino a la cabeza una idea que todas las personas que eran sus amigos y que no Vivian en konoha les mandaran una carta de su situación ellos aceptaron y le mandaron una carta gaara ademas que tambien le mandaron cartas a todos los amigos de otras aldeas, naruto estaba listo para que comenzara su viaje

**45 minutos después**

Naruto se encontraba en la puerta de konaha preparado para su nuevo camino ninja, el se estaba despidiendo de todos y comenzaría su viaje para encontrar un lugar al cual llamar hogar

El viaje de naruto inicia por conseguir un nuevo hogar, naruto se encontraba un bosque de una apariencia un poco terrorífica ya que Casi no había luz y las ramas de los arboles estaban rotas naruto se encontró con una pareja de ancianos un poco extraños y llevaban una especie de bolsa muy pesada naruto con mucho gusto les ofreció su ayuda a lo que los acianos le respondieron que gracias, cuando naruto termino de ayudar a los ancianos Este seguía pensando que eran muy extraños, naruto los acompaño hasta una cueva y ellos le agradecieron dándole un amuleto en forma de vórtice

-gracias señora pero no tiene por qué darme esto- dijo naruto intentándole devolvérselos Pero los ancianos insistíanen que se lo quedara y le dijeron unas palabras a naruto que hiso que se lo quedara

-este amuleto no es cualquier amuleto este amuleto tiene una leyenda en sí que dice "para la paz se necesita luz y oscuridad estos coexisten en un equilibrio natural para un portador sin felicidad la suerte le puede llegar y con el amor encontrara la felicidad"-dijo la sabia anciana

Naruto sin más remedio se lo coloco en el cuello y viendo por un segundo se amuleto le recordó un poco a konoha así que solo sonrió y le iba a agradecer a los ancianos por el amuleto pero los ancianos habían desaparecido el se preguntaba a donde se habían ido pero para que no le doliera la cabeza dejo el tema así sin más remedio Naruto se había percatado que ya estaba de noche así que fue a recostarse a un árbol y con un pedernal encendió fuego para comerse un ramen  
Naruto mirando el amuleto dijo-desearía estar en un lugar donde me quieran me consideren algo más que un monstruo-el receto esas palabras con algo de tristeza y de repente en el cielo naruto ve a una estrella brillando de una forma peculiar luego el amuleto que tena en el cuello comienza a levitar y a expender una luz de color blanco y del amuleto surge un portal que arrastra a naruto dentro de el

Naruto siente como si lo hubieran noqueado y despierta en un bosque muy parecido al que se encontraba antes naruto comienza a meditar y activa el modo sabio abre los ojos muy apurada ente y se sube a un árbol un poco sercano, de los arbustos salen una manada de lobos de madera naruto queda con los ojos como platos

-pero que demonios son esas cosas- dijo naruto aun sorprendido este solo espero a que la manada se valla y regresa al lugar en el que estaba naruto a lo lejos, ve unas luces se dirije a aquellas luces y vio un pueblo y lo siguiente que vio lo dejo atonito eran ponis lo mas interesante era que eran ponys antropomorficos y se asemejaban mucho a un humano ya que lo único que tenían pony era los cascos, las orejas y la cola naruto solo pudo decir una cosa

-¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO!- dijo gritando muchos habitantes del pueblo lo voltearon a ver pero no sabían de donde provenía ese ruido ya que naruto se subió a la rama de un árbol naruto solo se sentó a analizar las cosas

"bueno naruto solo hay 3 explicaciones razonables para esto, 1 el ramen tenía algo podrido y me hiso daño pero la vamos a descartar ya que el ramen podrido no produce un efecto así, 2 debo estar soñando pero esa también la voy a descalificar ya que esto se siente muy real así que por descalificación solo que ese amuleto si es real" penso naruto analizando lo que estaba pasando

-Bueno si ese amuleto me trajo aquí fue por algo no- dijo naruto cuando bajo del arbol pudo ver a muchos tipos de ponis unos tenían cuernos otros tenían alas y los otros no tenían nada cuando los aldeanos vieron a naruto solo se echaron a correr naruto otra vez se sintió triste ya que la gente huía del otra vez de repente naruto vio a una pony rosa saltando de una manera cómica hacia él y tenía los ojos serrados una sonrisa agradable

-hola extraño me llamo pinkie pie y conozco a todos los habitantes de ponyville y tu eres algo raro te pareces a un pony pero sin orejas ni cola ni tampoco pelo pero me caes bien quieres que seamos amigos si si si si si SII- dijo pinkie saltando un poco

-Está bien- naruto tenía una gota de sudor al estilo anime pikie cojio la mano de naruto y naruto se sonrojo al mismo tiempo que pinkie  
Ve-n te te llevare con mis amigas- dijo pinkie nerviosa sonrojada los 2 se dirigieron a donde se encontraban las amigas de pinkie

**Como les pareció el primer cap espero que les allá gustado dejen sus reviews de cómo mejorar la historia si tienen algún consejo les agradecería que me lo dijeran para mejorarla más xD voy a intentar actualizar rápido pero no prometo nada ya que tengo que estudia bueno kerix se despide adiós :3**


	2. Nuevos amigos

**Hola amigos soy kerix y creo que no describí muy bien a los ponis en el cap anterior ellos tienen ropa y sus cutie marks y sé que en el cap anterior no describí a pinkie**

**ella tiene unos ojos color celeste, pelo y cola color rosa con una camisa a rallas color rosa y blanco con la imagen de su cuite mark al costado derecho y tenía unos jeans muy cortos así que se podía ver muy bien sus muslos tenia pechos copa D perdón por no describirla antes pero no me di cuenta XD**

**¡IMPORTANTE¡**

**Voy a poner canciones en mi fic saque la idea de otro fic espero que si esto leyendo esto no le moleste y pido cordial mente que no se enoje pero me gustó mucho la idea de poner canciones en situaciones que ameriten canción sinceramente espero que no le moleste**

**Bueno sin mas espera enpiesa el fic**

(Blablablá) cuando hablo yo :3

-blablabla- cuando un sexy personaje habla

"blablablá" cuando piensan

**-blablabla**\- cuando un personaje malo habla

**"blablablá"** cuando un personaje malo piensa

**Capitulo 2: nuevos amigos**

Naruto seguía caminando junto con pinkie dirigiéndose hacia sus amigas ponis pinkie le hacía muchas preguntas a naruto el cual las respondia todas ya que no tenía otra cosas mejor que hacer

-De donde eres, que eres, cuántos años tienes, porque no tienes pelo, conmigo cuantos amigos tienes-dijo pinkie diciendo las cosas muy rápido y haciendo expresiones con las manos

-soy un ninja de konoha, soy un humano, tengo 16, porque me veo mejor haci que con pelo y no podría contarlos- dijo naruto respondiendo todas sus preguntas, le parecio algo divertida la actitud de la poni rosada

Siguieron así por un buen rato cuando de repente se chocaron las amigas de pinkie pie naruto a lo saludo a las amigas de pinkie principio lo vieron con un poco de asombro ya que nunca habían visto a un humano y naruto se les presento con mucha confianza

-hola mi nombre es naruto uzumaki y es un gusto conocerlas-dijo naruto con los ojos cerrados rascándose la nuca y con su sonrisa característica esto produjo que las chicas sonrieran al ver la actitud de naruto era algo caracterisco de naruto siempre podia producir una sonrisa a alguien se les hiso un poco extraño el ver a un humano, pensaban que solo eran mitos de las antiguas leyendas ponis, pero no querian incomodarlo por preguntas acerca de como llego hay asi que se querian presentar de la manera mas formal posible se percataron que el rubio miraba para el cielo, ellas sin darle mucha importancia a esto se presentaron

-Hola naruto soy rainbow dash la pony más asombrosa de ponyville- dijo una Pegaso de color celeste con ojos color cereza moderado tenia pelo y cola del color del arcoíris tenia pechos copa C traía una chaqueta de color celeste con una camiseta sin mangas de color blanco junto con unos shorts de jeans color negro

-hola dulzura mi nombre es applejack- un gusto conocerte dijo una poni de color ámbar naranja tenía unos ojos de color verde pelo y cola color amarillo canario vestia una camisa naranja que le llegaba hasta más arriba del ombligo tenia las mangas hasta los codos tenia pechos copa D un pantalón vaquero que le llegaba hasta los tobillos

-Un gusto mi nombre es rarity y es un placer conocerte- dijo una pony unicornio de color blanco con ojos color azules y pelo y cola color índigo tenia pechos copa D vestía una blusa de color rojo con un pañuelo en el cuello tenía unos pantalones de color negro de pitillo (o para otros serán pantalones entubados sino entienden) tenía un brazalete en la mano con unos diamantes

\- ho-hola me llamo fluttershy- dijo una pedazo de color amarillo con unos ojos calipso oscuro pelo y cola rosa pálido vestía un saco verde de mangas largas con unos shorts de color blanco tenia pechos copa C y tenía un collar en el cuello en forma de remolino y otro de mariposas y fluttershy se sonroja ya que naruto se le acerco y toco el collar que tenía en el cuello las demás se posieron algo nerviosas ya que un sujeto que acaban de conocer estaba invadiendo un poco el espacio personal de una de sus amigas, en caso de que pasara algo malo estaban listas para saltar a salvar a su amiga

-hola me llamo twilight y él es mi amigo spike- dijo una alicornio e color morado ojos color violeta moderado pelo y cola color zafiro azulado moderado vestía con una camiza de mangas largas color blanco una falda corta de color morado junto con un brazalete en forma de estrella y vio un pequeño dragón de más o menos unos 12 años vestía una camisa verde con las mangas hasta los antebrazos y un pantalón blanco

-hola amigo me llamo spike-dijo el dragón con una actitud muy feliz después de eso spike le brindo la mano, en eso naruto apretó la mano de spike haciendo un apretón de manos

Todos juntos estuvieron caminando por un rato hablando de como naruto llego a ese mundo naruto le conto todo lo que paso con ese amuleto, como era su vida ninja, ellas no le creyeron a naruto de que el era un ninja naruto intento convencerlas pero ellas aun no le creian no le dio mucha importancia y siguió contando un montón de relatos de sus aventuras

De repente naruto ve 3 niñas una de color blanco otra de color naranja y la otra de solo amarillo en una montaña con unos trajes de alpinismo cuando derrápate la soga que las sostenía se rompió

**Naruto OST 1 - Bad Situation**

Las niñas gritando llamaron la atención de muchos ponis muchos sorprendidos solo vieron la escena quedado se parados sin mas en eso applejack rarity y rainbow dash comenzaron a correr como locas(o volar en el caso de rainbow) la niñas iban cayendo muy rápido y las 3 con lágrimas en los ojos pensaron que iban a perder a sus hermanas cuando de repente naruto un poco más delante de ellas estaba saltando entre los arboles con una expresión muy seria

"demonios no voy a llegar" pensó naruto cuando de repente se le vino una idea a la cabeza

-kage bunshin no jutsu-(_jutsu clones de sombras_) naruto había echo dos clones de sombra que con cogiéndolo de un un brazo lo lanzaron a una gran velocidad y luego desaparecieron sin que nadie los v0iera las chicas solo pudieron ver como las 3 niñas se iban acercando cada vez más a suelo de repente vieron a naruto lanzado a una gran velocidad y apunto de atrapar a una de las chicas

"solo podrá atrapar a una" pensaron las 3 chicas todavía con lágrimas en los ojos deseando que naruto atrapara a su hermana cada una penso de manera egoista por el bien de su hermana pequeña

cuando las chicas y los ponis que estaban viendo la escena vieron algo que los dejo con los ojos abiertos naruto se había multiplicado en 3 cada clon agarrando a cada una de las niñas y luego de atraparlas con la velocidad que iba pensaron que se iba a estrellar contra la pared pero sus ojos se agrandaron más al ver a naruto aferrado a la pared con tan solo sus pies

**Fin de soundtrack**

Naruto de un salto volvió a donde estaban las chicas y dejo a las niñas en el suelo las cuales llorando solo abrazaron y le dijeron que gracias por salvarlas repetidas veces naruto solo cerro los ojos y rascándose la nuca como siempre hace dijo que no fue problema fluttershy, pinkie pie, spike y twilight todavía tenían la mandíbula tocando el suelo

Cuando de repente llegaron applejack rainbow y rarity que llorando fueron y abrasaron al rubio produciendo que este se sonroje, comenzaron a agradecerle por salvar a sus queridas hermanas mientras que fluttershy, pinkie pie y twilight seguian fon la mandibula en el suelo sin poder creerse lo que habia pasado

Las niñas se fueron a cambiar y llegaron con sus ropas normales naruto pudo verlas bien y vio a tres niñas

una de ojos color naranja fuerte, cabello y cola color rojo brillante vestia con una camisa verde de mangas hasta los codos y unos pantalones vaqueros que le llegaban hasta las rodillas otra de ojos color morado con cabello y cola color magenta usaba una chaqueta con capota ( o chamarra como le dicen en mexico) de color azul marino conjunto con una camisa de color blanco y unos pantalones que le llegaba hasta las rodillas de color negro que era una Pegaso, la otra tenia ojos color verde pelo y cola color rosa claro y purpura palido una chaqueta blanca y unos pantalones rosa y era una unicornio

-¿cómo se llaman niñas?-pregunto naruto curioso la que primero respondió fue la poni Pegaso

-yo me llamo scootaloo, ella es Apple Bloom y ella es sweetie bell- dijo scootaloo apuntando a cada una de ellas

-¿y cuántos años tienen?- preguntó naruto con esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba las niñas solo sonrieron

-tenemos 13 años- dijeron las 3 niñas todavía sonriendo scotaloo le dijo a naruto su misión de obtener su cutie mark naruto solo sonrio y les dijo que cualquier cosa se lograba si se esforzaba

todos se fueron directo a sugar cube corner cuando de repente naruto vio a un pequeño potro llevaba una capa así que no lo pudo ver bien solo pudo ver su piel y sus ojos color amarillo limón y su piel era de color azul cobalto y cuando ese chico paso al lado de naruto, el sintió una sensación muy peculiar pero no le dio mucha importancia a eso justo cuando llegaron a la sugar cube corner

las niñas se fueron directo a la escuela mientras eso naruto solo se mantuvo pensando en ese chico y en esa sensación luego de eso naruto salió a tomar un poco de aire y lo que vio lo dejo con los ojos abiertos…era ese chico esta vez sí lo pudo ver detallada mente ese chico llevaba una mochila azul de campo una chaqueta de color gris oscuroy una pantalón de color negro que le llegaba hasta los tobillos(el pantalón es muy parecido al de naruto cuando era niño) ese chico estaba en el piso mientras un comerciante le arrojaba una lámpara en la cabeza

-Largo de mi establecimiento Monstruo tú no tienes permitido mirar mis cosas-dijo el comerciante muy molesto

naruto se había quedado estático luego der ver esa escena solo le paso un breve recuerdo de cuando el comerciante le arrojo esa mascara en la cabeza al igual que a ese niño el cual solo se sobaba la cabeza el solo se paró

-porque siempre me hablan de la misma manera, yo no le he hecho nada a nadie - dijo el niño con la misma actitud que tenía naruto cuando era niño

-solo tómala y lárgate-dijo el comerciante muy molesto y volvió a entrar a su tienda naruto solo escuchaba entre susurros las voces de los espectadores

-es el- se escuchaba en una parte de los espectadores otra se escuchaba

-es el monstruo-decían algunos hombres que estaban hay

-mami quien es el-pregunto una niña pequeña

-no lo mires cariño, ahora vámonos-dijo la mama yéndose de hay con su hija

Muchos ponis seguían susurrando cosas y ese chico solo miraba todas partes todavía escuchando lo que decía la multitud ese chico con una expresión seria pero al mismo tiempo un poco triste

-se lo voy a demostrar no me importa lo que digan de mi, yo voy a marcar historia en equestria-seguido de decir esto muchos ponis comenzaron a reir

-sabes que niño idiota te voy a decir porque todos te tratamos asi, es porque dentro de ti hay un monstruo que destruyó ecuestria hace 50 años muchos perdieron sus familias por aquel monstruo que habita dentro de ti por ende todo esto es culpa tuya-dijo el poni sonriendo

el chico con ojos lagrimosos apretó los dientes con fuerza siguió escuchando lo que decia

-sabes porque no tienes familia, deseguro tus padres te abandonaron en el momento en que metieron ese monstruo dentro de ti nunca nadie te va querer ni amar siempre estarás solo-dijo el poni todavía sonriendo al ver la tristeza del chico

-cállate tú eres el único monstruo aquí-dijo el chico ya con lágrimas en sus ojos

El poni se acercó al chico y con su puño cerrado le pego un puñetazo en el estómago sacándole el aire otros ponis solo se unieron a aquel potro y le comenzaron a pegar más a ese chico

Aquel chico solo se cubría la nuca para que un golpe no fuera letal el vio una oportunidad y salió corriendo de ahí directo al bosque everfree muchos ponis comenzaron a tirarle cosas en una de esa lograron darle a los pies haciendo que el chico caiga de cara y los ponis en el area viendo la oportunidad le lanzaron las cosas más pesadas y duras que tenían el chico solo se intentó levantar pero no podía cuando a los ponis se les acabaron las cosas el solo se levantó y se fue directo al bosque everfree

**Fin del soundtrack**

Naruto viendo esa escena se vio a si mismo por un breves segundos seguido a esto, recordó cuando las personas lo trataban así pero a ese chico lo trataban peor ya que al el por lo menos tenía una orden del hokage de que no le harían daño, naruto estuvo a punto de saltar y defender al chico de a aquellos ponis que solo reían de cómo habían golpeado a aquel niño pero algo en su interior se lo impidió al llegar sus amigas ponis estas se comenzaron a preguntar por que había una multitud y por que naruto se veía tan molesto y triste a la vez.

-chicas lo siento pero me tengo que ir a aquel bosque-dijo naruto empezando a correr

-no naruto al bosque everfree no-dijeron todas angustiadas por tan peligroso bosque y empezaron a correr pero no le seguían el paso el era muy rápido

Naruto después de correr un rato se le ocurrio una idea se sentó a meditar y activo el modio sabio sintió la presencia de aquel niño recostado en un árbol a unos cuantos metros de distancia

Naruto vio como ese niño todavía con lágrimas en los ojos se intentaba curar con un poco de gasa que le quedaba ya que sus heridas eran muy profundas pero no era suficiente ese niño solo se dedicó a mirar su reflejo en un pequeño estanque

-¿soy un monstruo real mente? Tal vez dejaría de sufrir si no estuviera en este mundo-dijo el niño cayendo lágrimas en el estanque

Naruto solo se acercó a ese niño el solo oyó un ruido y al ver a naruto se asusto

-por favor señor no me golpe, le juro que yo no he hecho nada nada- dijo con los ojos cerrados

Naruto solo se sentó al lado del chico mirando el cielo

-tranquilo no te preocupes no te voy a hacer nada- dijo naruto solo sonriéndole al niño

-ah no porque- pregunto ya que naruto era la primera persona que no le pegaba y que le brindaba una agradable sonrisa

-porque somos iguales-dijo naruto sonriéndole

-en qué sentido-pregunto el niño ya que después de lo que le dijeron se sentía muy diferente a los demás

-yo también fue rechazado algunas vez, le gente me consideraba un monstruo también pero aprendí a superarlo cuando tuve a mis amigos-dijo naruto todavía sonriendo

-pero hay una diferencia entre tú y yo que no contaste- dijo el niño mirando al piso

-¿Cuál es?-pregunto naruto curioso

-que yo no tengo amigos, nadie nunca se ha querido acercar amiadijo aquel niño

-si es cierto que tal si desde ahora somos amigos-dijo naruto parándose de donde estaba

-enserio de-deverdad seras mi amigo? está bien seamos amigos jajaja- dijo aquel niño con los ojos serrados y todavia con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos

Naruto y aquel niño comenzaron a caminar afuera del bosque everfree

-bueno dime tu nombre-pregunto naruto al chico

-No recuerdo mi nombre realmente pero me decian Kai algunas personas y tengo 14 años señor…eeh?-dijo kai ya que él no sabía el nombre de naruto

-Me llamo naruto uzumaki tengo 16 años y soy un ninja de konaha-dijo naruto con las manos en la nuca y sonriendo con los ojos cerrados

-y bueno naruto porque eres tan diferente-pregunto kai curioso ya que naruto era muy diferente a un poni

-oh bueno kai lo que pasa es que soy un humano-dijo naruto sonriendo pero ya con los ojos abiertos

-humano, había escuchado de ellos en alguna parte-dijo kai con los ojos cerrados y con una mano en la barbilla

Iban caminando directo donde sus amigas ponis pero un grito les llamo la atención eran niñas que estaba en la escuela gritando ya que 3 ponis de su misma edad comenzaron a acorzarlas

-ustedes 3 saben que quieren estar con nosotros no lo nieguen-dijo uno de los ponis

-no queremos estar con ustedes siempre son muy odiosos con todos-dijo Apple Bloom

-y que no nos importan lo que piensen estos perdedores de nosotros-dijo el otro de los ponis

-además ustedes siempre son una molestia para todos- dijo scootaloo

-jamás estaríamos con ponis como ustedes-dijo sweetie bell

-ustedes estaran con nosotros les gusto no no-dijo el 3 poni

Los 3 ponis se acercaron a las 3 CMC ya que ellos la iban a besar a la fuerza estaban a punto de besarlas cuando de repente apareció kai

-déjenlas en paz y váyanse-dijo kai

Las niñas solo se quedaron mirando a ese poni ya que él era el primero que las defendía de esos matones

-o si no que vas a hacer he-dijo uno de los 3 ponis

-les dije que las suelten y las dejen en paz-dijo kai con una actitud nerviosa

-o que vas a golpearnos jajaja-dijo unos de los 3 ponis

-solo vayanse-dijo cun poco mas molesto pero igual de nervioso uno de los chicos empujo a kai

Después de eso kai les pego una tacleada empujándolos de las 3 cmc los cuales calleron al piso a unos cuantos metros

-Esto si que me lo vas a pagar - dijo ya el poni mas grande de los 3

**Bueno ya termino el 2 capitulo espero que les alla gustado como les parecio la idea de los soundtraks y espero recomendaciones a quienes meter en el harem de naruto ya que van a haber muchas mas y ademas 5 OC van a salir en mi historia puede ser cualquiera ya que van a tener un papel importante en mi historia bueno espero recomendaciones como siempre**

**Bueno me despido y adiós :3**


	3. La pelea y los celos RESUBIDO

**Hola amigos soy Kerix volvi a resubir este capitulo por que algunas cosas no me cuadraban a como lo tenia planeado pero espero que alla quedado mejor**

**y por si se preguntan cuanto miden los personajes en el fic aqui les va la ****información:**

**naruto: 1,67 m**

**applejack: 1,64 m**

**fluttershy: 1,60 m**

**twilight: 1,61 m**

**Rarity: 1,62 m**

**rainbow dash: 1,63 m**

**pinkie pie: 1,60 m**

**scootaloo: 1,53 m**

**sweetie belle: 1,52 m**

**apple bloom: 1,55 m**

**spike: 1,57 m**

**kai: 1,58 m**

**Y para que no se confundan el brabucón más alto tiene un chaleco verde el más pequeño tenía una camiseta de color negra y el otro tenía una chaqueta de color azul oscuro**

**Voy a añadir a cuatro chicas al harem ya que me dijeron algunas y me gustaron pero eso va a ser adelante y también más adelante va a salir el primer OC invitado ya les dije en total son 10 pero bueno más adelante irán los demás**

**Bueno sin más preámbulo comienza el cap.**

(Blablablá) cuando hablo yo :3

-blablabla- cuando un sexy personaje habla

"blablablá" cuando piensan

-blablabla- cuando un personaje malo habla

"blablablá" cuando un personaje malo piensa

Capítulo III: la pelea y los celos

Kai estaba en una posición de combate al frente de las niñas que ellas solo miraban a kai reocupadas mientras eso los 3 brabucones solo se pusieron en posición de combate

Naruto Shippuden Unreleased Sountrack - Battle! (REDONE)

El chico de chaleco verde se aventó contra kai mandándole un puñetazo a la cara kai no lo alcanzo a esquivar y kai cayó al suelo pero este se levantó rápido, le mando un puño al estómago el cual solo se arrodillo por la falta de aire el de la camisa negra era más rápido que el grande así que sus puños eran más precisos y más rápidos kai solo se limitaba a recibir los golpes, pero por la rapidez de aquel chico no podía acertarle ningún golpe de repente el chico de chaqueta azul aparece detrás de él y con una patada lo manda directo al piso

Las 3 crusaders solo miraban asustadas como aquella patada había tirado a kai contra el piso

"demonios no puedo enfrentarme a los 3 tengo que idear un plan" pensó kai con determinación mientras se paraba mientras eso vio que el chico de chaleco verde intento besar a Apple Bloom antes de poder besarla kai le dio una patada enviándolo hacia un árbol que se encontraba en la zona

-maldito bastardo- dijo el pequeño chico de camisa negra después de ver eso corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia kai pegándole muy fuerte en la cara, después de eso el chico de la chaqueta lo remato pegándole en el estómago y luego en la espalda recibiendo un contra golpe ya que se había estrellado contra una pared en eso kai estaba un poco desconcertado por los golpes, no se podía mover en eso sus ojos vieron como los 3 brabucones se le acercaban rápido para dar el golpe final

En eso kai se intentó levantar cuando los brabucones estaban al frente del pensó que sería el golpe final el cual nunca llego, cuando abrio los ojos puedo ver como un dragón de la misma estatura de las CMC les había pegado una patada a cada uno

-alejense de mis amigas-grito el dragon poniéndose en una posición de combate frente a las CMC

-SPIKE¡-gritaron las 3 chicas alegradas de que spike estuviera hay ayudando a kai después de kai ver eso se alegró un poco, en eso los 3 brabucones ya furiosos por la interferencia de aquel dragón los 3 se dedicaron a pararse e ir a golpear a aquel dragon que estaba en posición de combate el chico de la camisa negra se aventó rápido a golpear en la cara a spike el cual al ver esto se puso nervioso

Al ver como el chico de camisa negra estaba muy cerca de él vio como kai llego para darle una patada y rematarlo con un puño después de hacer eso se puso enfrente de spike y le hablo

-¿Te llamas spike cierto?-pregunto kai

-si- dijo spike todavía nervioso

-llévatelas a un lugar seguro yo me hago cargo de esto-dijo kai todavía mirando como los 3 brabucones estaban listo para pelear

-pero…te están haciendo pure..no podras con ellos solo-dijo spike nervioso

-AHORA-grito kai ya angustiado ya que los brabucones se acercaban rápidamente

Spike intento ir donde las chicas pero el de chaqueta azul se interpuso en su camino ya con un pie en el aire justo para darle una patada a la cara ,la cual nunca llego ya que kai había alcanzado a interceptar el golpe con sus manos sujetando el pie del chico de la camisa spike se llevó a las chicas y las puso detrás de naruto

Fin del soundtrack

Naruto estaba apunto de saltar ya que este no iba a dejar que su nuevo amigo fuera golpeado por unos matones cuando estaba apunto de saltar la mano de rainbow dash se lo impidio

-dash que te pasa tenemos que ayudar-dijo naruto preocupado por la condición del chico pero la mirada que le dio rainbow dash se lo dijo todo esta era la pelea de los chicos no la suya este acepto de mala manero y solo se quedo a ver

Naruto Soundtrack - The Raising Fighting Spirit

Los ojos de kai pasaron de color amarillo a un color azul con las pupilas rasgadas muy parecido a cuando naruto usaba el poder del kyubi naruto se sorprendio al ver esto y comenzo a sacar concluciones

El chico ya con el puño cerrado intentó darle un golpe a kai el cual lo había esquivado,intento darle otro pero paso lo mismo que el anterior, solo lo esquivo el chico se dé la camisa se desesperó aún más e intento darle múltiples golpes a kai el cual ya los leía muy bien, no podía darle ni un solo golpe, en un momento de descuido kai aprovecho y le dio un golpe en la cara muy fuerte que lo dejo tirado en el suelo

Luego fue por el chico de la chaqueta azul el cual estaba nervioso e intento defenderse pero no pudo ya que kai leía todos sus movimientos luego de un rato el chico se cansó y en ese momento kai aprovecho para darle una patada lo suficiente mente fuerte como para dejarlo noqueado

El ultimo ya asustado empezo a correr alejandose de hay y pero no se fijo por donde estaba corriendo y se tropezo con una rama para seguido golpearse la cabeza y quedar inconsiente

Fin de soundtrack

Kai ya exhausto solo sonrió y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad las CMC solo salieron de donde estaban y corrieron a abrazar a kai el cual se sonrojo por lo que había hecho los chicas spike solo se puso un poco celoso por que las chicas estaban abrazando a kai

"oh por dios me estan abrasando este definitivamente tiene que ser el mejor dia de mi vida" pensó el chico de peli negro

-gracias por todo, lo que hiciste por nosotras-dijo scootaloo abrasando a kai

-no fue nada, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo-dijo kai con su sonrisa y con sus ojos cerrados pareciera que este estuviera dormido

-¿y cual es tu nombre?-pregunto sweetie bell a kai

-me dicen kai-dijo kai todavía sonriendo

-es un lindo nombre-dijo Apple Bloom

Después de eso spike ya estaba más que furioso por que le prestaran tanta atención a kai y no a el

-yo también ayude-dijo spike mirando de reojo a kai con celos

-es cierto-dijeron las chicas las chicas soltaron a kai y le fueron a abrasar a spike pero no con las mismas emociones que habían sentido al abrasar a kai el cual estaban viendo de reojo y vieron que después de soltarlo perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo

Las chicas se asustaron y fueron donde el, este no daba señales de querer levantarse

Naruto se acercó rápido a donde estaba kai y vio que estaba desmayado y con mucha sangre en su cuerpo

-¡RAPIDO CUAL ES EL HOSPITAL MAS SERCANO¡- Grito naruto ya que las heridas de kai eran muy graves

-esta como a 15 minutos a pie- dijo fluttershy asustada por la condición de kai

-no tengo tanto tiempo, ya se chicas nos vemos allá-dijo naruto preocupado por kai

-en qué dirección queda fluttershy-dijo naruto más preocupado que antes ya que kai comenzó a sangrar por la boca

-por allá-dijo fluttershy tímida y apuntando a una dirección

-kage bunshin no jutsu-(jutsu clones de sombras) y aparecieron 2 clones de sombras que estaban listos para lanzar a naruto el solo cogió a kai en sus brazos y se a listo para que lo lanzaran, los 2 clones lo lanzaron a una gran velocidad directo al hospital

Naruto cayó a la mitad del camino y se puso a correr las chicas solo intentaban ir al hospital para ver cómo se encontraba kai

-Chicas yo me adelantare para ver cómo se encuentra-dijo rainbow dash rápido se preparó y comenzó a volar a una velocidad impresionante

Naruto ya estaba en la entrada del hospital todavía corriendo y agitado fue donde estaba la recepcionista que estaba leyendo una revista y mascando chicle la cual no presto atención a naruto y siguió leyendo su revista naruto puso su palma sobre el escritorio de la recepcionista y le dijo

-este chico necesita atención rápido-dijo naruto alterado

-lo sentimos pero a ese tipo de paciente no lo atendemos-dijo la recepcionista viendo a kai

-pero como se atreve este chico está mal herido y usted solo le va a dar la espalda-dijo naruto molesto

-si lo sentimos fenómeno ahora vete-dijo la recepcionista sin voltear a ver a naruto

-naruto estaba indignado pero luego vio a un doctor que parecía el jefe de aquella recepcionista

-señorita haverpuf nosotros nunca le negamos atención médica a nadie su rendimiento en el trabajo es inaceptable, esta despedida- dijo el doctor serio

-venga por acá señor yo y la enfermera red heart le ayudaremos

-gracias-dijo naruto poniendo a kai en una camilla

-ese fenómeno me las pagara- dijo la recepcionista mientras alistaba sus cosas para irse del edificio

Luego llego rainbow que desesperada busco a naruto cuando lo vio fue rápido a abrasarlo y con un poco de sonrojo por lo que había hecho dejo de abrasarlo y entro con kai a la habitación en la que iban a revisar a kai

El doctor comenzó a revisarlo y vio que había perdido mucha sangre y cada vez estaba perdiendo mas

-¿ustedes son sus padres?-pregunto el doctor mirando a naruto y a rainbow dash esta pregunta hiso que los 2 se sonrojaran a mas no poder

-no y porque pregunta-dijeron los 2 todavía sonrojados

-bueno el chico ha perdido mucha sangre, y necesitaba saber si alguno de los 2 era compatible con la sangre del chico, además harían una muy linda pareja-dijo el doctor sonriendo y haciendo que los 2 se sonrojen aún mas

-bueno al menos saben de qué tipo de sangre es-pregunto el doctor angustiado mientras eso con la enfermera desinfectaban todas las heridas

-No- dijeron naruto y rainbow los 2 angustiados y como si fuera por arte de magia kai logro moverse un poco y de la chaqueta de kai callo una tarjeta muy pequeña donde decía una pequeña información sobre kai entre ella su tipo de sangre

-al parecer este chico es B+ ¿alguno de los 2 es B?-dijo la enfermera intentando curar a kai

Naruto y rainbow solo dijeron al mismo tiempo

-yo lo soy- dijeron los 2 al unísono

-Gracias necesito que se sienten acá-dijo el doctor mientras eso naruto se quitó la chaqueta dejando ver sus pectorales y abdominales torneados y bien formados rainbow dash y la enfermera red heart se sonrojaron y el doctor solo se puso celoso ya que el cuerpo de el estaba bien pero las chicas no le prestaban mucha atención

"que cuerpo más asombroso" pensaron las dos chicas mientras miraban a naruto con un sonrojo notable

-solo tenías que alzar un poco tu manga- dijo el doctor con celos

-oh si lo siento es que está haciendo mucho calor pero si gustan me la puedo poner otra vez-dijo naruto mirando al doctor

-eso no será necesario- dijo la doctora y rainbow con un sonrojo la doctora fue a un cajon en donde sacaba unas agujas naruto y rainbow estaban nerviosos pero no sucumbieron al miedo de la aguja

Al parecer era mucha sangre y a naruto y a dash les sacaron mucha sangre naruto estaba un poco mareado y dash también se sentaron en una silla a esperar pasaron unos 10 minutos y las chicas entraron a la habitación donde vieron a naruto así y les paso lo mismo que a dash y a red heart se sonrojaron como tomates y solo desviaron la mirada las 3 chicas solo vieron a kai en una camilla que todavía estaba siendo atendido por el doctor y se preocuparon mucho luego de unos 20 minutos lograron estabilizar al pequeño potro

-logramos estabilizarlo había perdido mucha sangre pero lograron tráelo a tiempo y al parecer a este chico tenía muchos moretones y cortadas que ya tenía desde hace tiempo al parecer lo han estado golpeando mucho-dijo el doctor mientras miraba a kai y sentía lastima por el

-y doctor cuando tardara en despertar-pregunto sweetie bell preocupada por el estado de chico

-al parecer las heridas curan más rápido de lo normal y debido a eso debe despertar más rápido, ¿pero no entiendo por qué?-dijo el doctor mirando a kai con su mano en su mentón

Después de unos 15 minutos kai despertó y todos se asomaron a verlo

-que…que me paso-dijo kai mirado a los demás

-kai que bueno que despertarse-dijo Apple Bloom

-lo que paso fue que te hiciste el valiente y casi te mueres-dijo spike desviando la mirada

-muchas gracias kai por ayudar a mi hermana-dijeron las 3 chicas mientras se acercaron a kai y a darle un beso en la mejilla

"oh por dios chicas mayores, este dia se pone cada vez mejor y estoy casi seguro de que estoy muerto pero a lado de ellas con sus enormes pech…NO ya no volveré a pensar en eso" pensó kai sonrojado a mas no poder

-kai necesito que te quites la camiseta-dijo la enfermera red heart

Kai solo obedeció a la doctora y se quitó la chaqueta las tres chicas emocionadas por ver el cuerpo de ese chico, pero se desilusionaron al descubrir que este era total mente normal seguido a hacer esto red heart comenzo a desinfectar y vendar las heridas

-este…necesitas hacer mas ejercicio, te verias mejor-dijo repentino naruto

-no pues tu tan fornido-dijo este molesto

-Más que ti si lo soy-dijo este molesto

-pruébalo

-Esta bien- dijo naruto mientras que se volvia a quitar la chaqueta y su camisa, todas las chicas presentes se sonrojaron al ver lo torneado y bien formado que estaba el cuerpo de naruto

-presumido-musito kai bufando

-jaja

-doctora una pregunta será que me podre ir del hospital hoy dijo kai con curiosidad

-pues debido a que sanas rápido puedes salir mañana hoy no será posible-dijo la doctora mientras que volvió mirar a naruto

-pero estar acá será tan aburrido-dijo kai sin ánimos ya que no le gustaba quedarse en un hospital

-vamos kai anímate por lo menos te va a cuidar una doctora que es muy linda-dijo naruto sonriendo con los ojos cerrados

La enfermera se sonrojo un poco, per las demás solo se molestaron por el comentario del rubio pero este no entendió por se pusieron tan molestas

-naruto, no me gusta estar en una camilla haciendo nada-dijo kai un poco frustrado por que no le emocionaba la idea de quedarse sin hacer nada

-doctora no importara si me quede acá una noche no de todos modos no tengo donde quedarme jejeje-dijo naruto rascándose la nuca con los ojos cerrados

-no te preocupes naruto yo soy el director del hospital y no creo que molestes a alguien si te quedas aca-dijo el doctor con una sonrisa

-por cierto soy el Dr. Hooves pero puedes decirme hooves- dijo hooves mirando a naruto

-gracias-dijo naruto sonriendo como siempre, todas las chicas abrasaron a naruto se quedaron naruto y kai que apenas se fueron dejaron de sonreir y se miraron algo nerviosos

-porfavor dime que no tienes un tipo de animal dentro de ti?-dijo naruto tapando su rostro

-debería preguntarte lo mismo además, como es que tú sabes eso?- dijo un poco asustado kai al la vez que nervioso

-antes te vi con mi modo sabio-dijo naruto alzando su dedo índice

-y eso que es?-pregunto kai con los ojos cerrados y con cara de idiota

-te lo explico luego-dijo naruto mirando hacia otro lado

-Tu todavía no me respondes por que tienes un biju-

-como sabes eso

-por alguna razón puedo ver el sello en tu estómago

-ahh, puedes entrar a modo biju a voluntad-pregunto naruto

-no, solo entro en ese modo cuando me pongo furioso -dijo kai

-por cierto mi biju de las nueve colas-dijo naruto acercándose a kai

-eso es imposible su ultimo portador murió hace 15 años y con él su biju-dijo kai mirando serio a naruto

-¿espera como así que murió hace 15 años? eso no puede ser posible a menos de que…-naruto miro con asombro a kai que el estaba haciendo lo mismo

-existan dos clases de biju-dijo kai con asombro

-se supone que los biju de mi dimensión tiene un aura de color rojo- dijo naruto sacando conclusiones

-Y los de mi dimensión tienen el aura de color azul- dijo kai también sacando conclusiones

-espera hace un momento dijiste que un jinchuriki murió junto con su biju hace 15 años como tú sabes eso

-Oh eso me lo conto mi abuelito, pero el murió cuando yo tan solo tenía 5 años desde ese entonces estoy solo-

-al menos tenías familia-dijo en un susurro naruto

-que

-nada

-yo lei en un libro donde decía que cuando fueron creados los biju sus hermanos fueron enviados a otra dimensión- dijo kai nostálgico de aquel libro que contenía mucha información sobre los biju y sus orígenes

-¿dónde encontraste ese libro?-pregunto naruto a kai

-estaba en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca de las princesas pero fue accidental mente destruida cuando lo alcanzo un rayo-dijo kai mirando a otro lado ya que fue su culpa

-bueno no es que me importe mucho saber sobre los biju pero aun así ese libro era importante, pero se perdió-dijo naruto mientras pensaba en la situación

-no necesaria mente hay una copia exacta del libro pero lamentablemente no creo que podamos encontrarlo-dijo kai mirando al piso

-pues vamos a buscarla-dijo naruto feliz de iniciar una nueva aventura

-hey compañero no será tan fácil, en su poder esta sin más ni menos que el mismisimo tirek-dijo kai mirando al techo con miedo

-¿Quién?-pregunto naruto ya no sabía quién era

-el es un ser demoniaco que solo busca destrucción a donde va, créeme sería un suicidio si fueras solo- dijo kai mirando serio a naruto

-hump bueno si es tan terrible como me lo cuentas creo que no se puede hacer nada-dijo naruto un poco frustrado

-creo que será mejor dormirnos-dijo kai

-tienes razón- naruto fue directo un sofá que se encontraba en la habitación

Los 2 se durmieron mientras que con las chicas pasaba algo diferente

-si vieron ese torso tan perfecto- dijo rarity con ojos soñadores

-en que estás pensando rarity-pregunto rainbow dash mirando a rarity de una forma muy peculiar

-yo nada-dijo rarity mirando para otra parte

-saben, naruto es una persona muy interesante-dijo fluttershy con su actitud tímida de siempre

-si lo sabemos fluttershy-dijeron todas al unísono "además que es muy lindo" pensaron todas con un sonrojo

-además es muy divertido y se nota que es fanático de hacer bromas- dijo la hiperactiva pinkie pie con un sonrojo

-y también se nota que es muy fuerte-dijo applejack con un sonrojo

-creo mañana iré a visitarlo muy temprano-dijo twilight todavía sonrojada

-si yo también-dijeron todas al unísono luego de escuchar eso todas se miraron con reojo

-creo chicas que ya es hora de irnos-dijo twilight todavía con la misma cara

**Bueno y como les pareció espero que les alla gustado, ya saben lo que siempre digo estoy abierto a recomendaciones o PM**

**Quiero que me digan recomendaciones para el HAREM ya que lo que yo quiero en esta historia es hacerlos felices pero eso solo pasara si me ayudan con recomendaciones**

**me dijeron algunas chicas y me gustaron en el prox cap aparecerán 3 y que les pareció red heart para el harem si tienen chicas díganmelas porfavor bueno me despido y adiós :3**


	4. la vergüenza y el monstruo

**Hola amigos soy kerix y me dieron muchas chicas y me acabo de dar cuenta de una cosa todas las chicas que me mandan son de otro fic y muy parecido al mío ya hable con aquel autor y me dijo que no le molestaba**

**Y un amigo me dio una muy brillante idea que parece genial y es que…bueno lo verán en siguiente cap del fic y si sé que e tenido muchos errores en el fic pero bueno la gente no es perfecta**

**Sin más preámbulo comienza el fic**

(Blablablá) cuando hablo yo :3

-blablabla- cuando un sexy personaje habla

"blablablá" cuando piensan

**-blablabla**\- cuando un personaje malo habla

**"blablablá"** cuando un personaje malo piensa

**Capitulo IV: La vergüenza y el monstruo **

Las chicas determinas por conseguir a su hombre iban a hacer todo lo posible para conseguirlo aunque Rainbow no tenía tantos ánimos ya que su único novio fue Soarin así que era casi nueva en ese tema.

Todas se dirigían al hospital incluyendo a las Cutie Mark Crussaders todos entraron al hospital donde vieron a una nueva recepcionista que parecía muy agradable.

Cuando entraron a la habitación vieron algo que las dejo con los ojos abiertos toda la sala estaba desorganizada con algunas cosas ya rotas era un completo desorden.

Vieron a Naruto en pose de combate y Kai también con su pantalón y sus vendas.

Kai corrió a darle una patada a Naruto el cual la esquivo muy bien intento darle otra con su talón pero Naruto solo la atrapó y le pego un en la cara Kai solo se alejó por unos metros Kai volvió a correr pero esta vez paso por debajo de las piernas de Naruto se paró de inmediato y con su pie le propinó una patada en la espalda que hizo que cayera de cara Naruto antes de caer con sus dos manos detuvo la caída y saltando con sus manos volvió a caer de pie.

-Oh vamos amigo como quieres que te haga daño si siempre estás haciendo cosas como esa y bloqueando todos mis golpes-dijo Kai resignado.

-No es mi culpa me lo enseñaron en la academia ninja -dijo Naruto ya sin estar en pose de combate

-Bueno como te dije antes, ya tienes dominado el taijutsu solo te falta controlar tu chakra -dijo Naruto con los ojos cerrados y con las manos en la nuca.

-Sí, Naruto—sensei -dijo Kai haciendo una reverencia recordando lo que paso hace un rato.

Entonces, el muchacho con cierto furor… recordó lo que ocurrió hacía tan solo unas horas…

_**flashback**_

_Kai estaba comenzando a despertar ya sin tantas heridas ya que sanaba rápido pero las profundas todavía seguían ahí Kai solo vio como todavía estaba roncando Naruto y balbuceaba cosas como "Sakura—chan ¿por qué me pegas?" Kai solo sonrió al ver a su amigo así pero no era cualquier sonrisa era una sonrisa algo desquiciada muy parecidas a las de Pinkie Pie._

_Kai cogió una de las bolsas que tenían suero y con una ajuga se la echo todo ,Naruto despertó de golpe saltando hasta el techo y estrellándose contra el Naruto miro a todas partes desconcertado y vio como ese pequeño niño de color azul cobalto estaba riéndose como desquiciado en el piso apuntándole._

_-Conque muy gracioso no-dijo Naruto sonriendo ya que le recordó a su forma de ser cuando era un niño _

_-SÍ…-se rió de forma sonora-…ES GRACIOSÍSIMO–decía todavía Kai, agarrándose la pansa ya que ya le comenzaba a acalambrar de las risas._

—_Está bien, eso es gracioso, pero hagamos una apuesta-dijo Naruto retadoramente._

—_¿qué…—una pequeña risa interrumpió sus palabras…clase…de…-volvió a reír sin querer-…apuesta –preguntó. _

_¡Si tan solo hubiese sabido lo que el destino le aguardaba!_

_-Si consigo subir por esa pared únicamente usando mis pies y llego al techo, ¡tendrás que llamarme Naruto sensei, además tendrás que usar una falda y una tanga! –exclamó Naruto, sonriendo con picardía._

_-Hecho, pero si no lo haces tendrás que vestirte como mujer y pasear por todo rincón de Ponyville coqueteando a todos los machos por todo un día- dijo Kai más feliz que nunca ya que él creía que era imposible hacer eso_

_-Hecho -dijo Naruto ya intentándose reír Naruto solo comenzó a caminar y cuando llego a la pared_

_**Naruto OST 2 — Fooling Mode**_

_Naruto comenzó a caminar como si nada por la pared y llego al techo y se mantuvo ahí por un rato_

_El rostro del muchacho era un batiburrillo de sorpresa, pánico, espanto, sorpresa e impresión. Rápidamente, levanto el dedo indice tembloroso y le preguntó a Naruto: _

_-¿P…pe…pero cómo hi-hiciste eso?_

_Naruto rió con suma picardía._

_-Perdiste tu apuesta, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer a si aquí está tu falda._

_De pronto, él sacó una pequeña falda rosada y también (de alguna forma) una pequeña prenda interior de mujer._

_-¡Oh vamos, viejo, eso no era justo! -Kai trató de rogarle a Naruto, haciendo uso de su mejor arma, los clásicos ojos de perrito. Sin embargo, Naruto se volvió hacia él, encarándolo con una sonrisa malévolamente grotesca._

_-No ese truco no funciona conmigo-dijo Naruto mirando para otro lado._

_-demonios, por lo menos me la puedo poner más tarde-se quejó Kai encendido por el bochorno._

_-Está bien, pero mientras tanto un pequeño entrenamiento-dijo Naruto con una mano en su mentón—, primero veremos cómo está tu taijutsu si está bien te enseñare a controlar tu chakra._

_-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Kai, curioso. _

_-Es la energía que interna que todos poseemos para…-profirió un murmullo, meditabundo-… ¿cómo te lo explico? -inmediatamente, chasqueó las manos, como si se le hubiese venido una idea-. ¡Ya sé! ¿Recuerdas cuando subí por la pared? -Naruto le guiñó el ojo derecho sonriente._

_-Sí -dijo Kai, confundido._

_-El chakra me ayudo a hacer eso ahora me entiendes-dijo Naruto_

_-¡Espera un momento!, ósea que me vas a enseñar a hacer eso -dijo Kai emocionado._

_-Eso y mucho más- dijo Naruto con su actitud de siempre._

_-¡SÍ! -gritó Kai con todas sus fuerzas, divertido._

_-Vamos a ver tu taijutsu-dijo Naruto sonriendo y poniéndose en posición de combate._

_-¡Sí!-dijo Kai haciendo lo mismo._

_**Fin del flashback**_

-Bueno Kai creo que ya puedes salir-dijo el doctor Hooves.

-Sí…no espere, doctor, creo que no quiero salir-dijo Kai con mucha vergüenza y mirando a Naruto el cual solo sonreía.

-No, nada de eso, tienes que salir del hospital -dijo el doctor ya sabiendo cual era el plan de Naruto que él se lo conto mientras Kai estaba parado como idiota mirando al techo.

-¡No, eso no se vale! -dijo Kai.

Después de unos minutos Kai fue a cambiarse tenía su saco pero se puso una falta de color rosa con negro y cuando salió, para su enorme desgracia, como si el destino le lanzara una tremenda broma de mal gusto… ¡Todos los presentes en la escena que lo vieron vestido de esa manera, terminaron por desparramarse en el suelo de la risa!

-¡Te vez hermosa! -dijo Naruto sonriendo todavía riendo.

-¡Ahí! ¡Qué linda princesa! -dijo el doctor Hooves riendo.

-¡estas divina! -dijo Spike riendo cogiéndose la pansa.

Kai los observó de forma despreciativa.

-Sí… ja, ja, ja muy gracioso -musitó Kai con aires despectivos.

Todos salieron del hospital todavía riendo y para colmo Kai iba de primero.

Todos los del pueblo solo se limitaron a reírse de en las niñas solo lo miraban y se reian de él pero los niños le decían cumplidos riéndose de él cómo te vez hermosa, la segunda princesa de ponyville, y marimacha Kai solo se acercó a Naruto y le dijo.

-Amigo será que no puedo quitarme esto la tanga me está rosando -dijo Kai intentando aparentar que no le dolía.

-Está bien, solo tendrás que usarla otros cuarenta y cinco minutos -dijo Naruto intentando no reírse.

-No sabes lo mucho que te odio -masculló Kai, mirando a Naruto con los ojos chispeándole de furia.

A unos kilómetros de ahí estaba un hombre enmascarado mirando al pueblo y junto a él estaban otros cinco individuos que ocultaban sus personas, camuflándolas con la oscuridad que rodeaba los alrededores.

-¿Estás seguro que no podemos atacarlo de una vez? -preguntó una de las figuras.

-Haz tiempo al tiempo, atacarlo ahora sería contraproducente; hay que conocer más a fondo sus habilidades y luego de eso, planificar una ofensiva -musitó el hombre enmascarado.

-¿Recuerdas nuestro trato no? -inquirió una de las figuras

Empezó a caminar, aunque fueron tan solo unos pequeños pasos, luego se volvió hacia ellos y les dijo a forma de murmullo, mirándolos de soslayo:

-Sí, lo recuerdo -miró a dos de esos extraños individuos-, ya saben que hacer…

Regresando con nuestros amigos ellos estaban todavía riéndose de kai, solo le faltaban cinco minutos para quitarse esas prendas y como si el destino quisiera rematar su mala suerte un fotógrafo llego para tomarle una fotografia

-este será un clásico-dijo el fotógrafo

-¿me puedes vender esa foto?-dijo rainbow dash con una sonrisa

-claro, dame 3 bits-dijo aquel fotógrafo

-toma-dijo rainbow mirando la foto y con una pequeña carcajada miro a kai el cual el solo la miraba con desprecio

-bueno se aca…-dijo naruto pero entes de terminar su frase kai ya estaba saliendo del baño con su típicos pantalones

"me las van a pagar y muy caro" pensó kai con una furia incontrolable de repente se escuho un estruendo y muchos ponis comenzaron a gritar

De repente todos se sorprendieron y vieron a kai con una mirada incrédula, todos salieron y quedaron impresionados

Enfrente de ellos estaba una clase de dragon pero tenia cabeza de león era una criatura muy extraña

"esta mas feo que yo" pensó spike con desagrado mirando algo que se parecía a su especie

-pero que demonios es esa cosa-dijo kai mirándolo con cara de un poco comica

-TAL VEZ SEA UN NUEVO AMIGO-dijo pinkie pie saltando por todas partes

-si pinkie un amigo que esta destruyendo todo a su paso-dijo applejack mirándola con desaprobación

"oh no que voy a hacer" pensó naruto mientras tomaba la decisión mas difícil de la vida

"creo que no tengo otra alternativa" dijo naruto con los ojos cerrados mientras sacaba lo que más le importaba en la vida

-naruto vas a sacar algo para derrotar a ese monstruo-dijo twilight mirando a naruto

Naruto no respondió y saco lo que mas le importaba en la vida

-Acaso eso es…-dijo Rarity y Apple Jack al mismo tiempo

Si asi era naruto había sacado un ramen se sento en el piso y cogió unos palillos pero sus sueño de comer ramen fue arrebatado por rainbow que empezó a comerlo gustosamente

-No rainbow tenía mucha hambre comer ramen era mi sueño en la vida-dijo naruto con lágrimas en los ojos muy cómicas

-Estaba delicioso-dijo rainbow chupando sus dedos

"con que su sueño hee" pensó kai maqui bélica mente

De repente kai de la maleta de naruto saco un kunai y un ramen y de repente naruto como si fuera a ver lo más horrible en la vida vio como kai estaba apuñalando a pobre frasco de ramen

Naruto no podía sacar de su cabeza tan horribles ecenas

"y todavía no termina mi venganza" pensó otra vez kai

-Hey vaqueros si ya terminaron su show hay un monstruo gigante ahí-dijo Apple Jack

-Eso es cierto no podemos quedarnos parados aquí sin hacer nada-dijo kai tadovia recordando tan dulces escenas

-¿no podemos comer antes?-pregunto naruto tocándose la pansa

-¡NO¡-gritaron todos menos spike y kai los cuales solo pensaron "si separadas son malas, no me las imagino juntas"

-Bueno vamos a derrotar a ese monstruo – dijo naruto con una actitud entusiasmada porque quería volver a pelear con alguien fuerte

**Bueno como les pareció el capi, si sé que es un poco corto pero no tengo tanto tiempo como antes me dijeron muchas chicas y creo que las pondré en mi fic en algún momento pero bueno eso tendrá que esperar**

**Agradezco a un amigo mío que me ayudo en algunas partes del fic ya saben lo que siempre digo acepto sugerencias o cualquier otra cosa **


	5. Contienda ardua

**Hola amigos soy kerix y espero que les esté gustando mi fic como ya saben no tengo mucho tiempo pero bueno nada se puede hacer…**

**Bueno chicos como ya se dieron cuenta cada cap. saldrá cada 2 semanas pero intentare hacerlos largos pero solo intentare ok**

(Blablablá) cuando hablo yo :3

-blablabla- cuando un sexy personaje habla

"blablablá" cuando piensan

**-blablabla**\- cuando un personaje malo habla

**"blablablá"** cuando un personaje malo piensa

**Capítulo V:** Contienda ardua

Naruto sentía una gran emoción. ¡Volvería a luchar después de tanto tiempo sin haber tenido ninguna misión! Aunque por muy desconocido que era para él, era que sus amigos ponis muy por el contrario de sentirse como él se sentía en ese momento, ellos de hecho sentían pánico llegándoles hasta la medula y posiblemente más allá de ello.

El muchacho rubio contempló a la criatura ante él, entonces sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Muy bien! —Él golpeó su palma—. ¡Es hora de ponernos salvajes!

Naruto realizó su más clásica estrategia —si se le podía llamar así—. Constaba como siempre de lanzarse hacia su enemigo y darle su merecida paliza, ¡qué tontería hizo al tratar de atacar así sin tomar precaución! Pues allí, en el momento en que Naruto —bramando mientras se precipitaba hacia aquel individuo— trató de asestar el primer golpe, él le devolvió aquel ataque con más fuerza de la que él pudo aguardar.

Naruto desfiguró su rostro en una expresión pura de dolor, mientras que sus ojos se blanquearon totalmente por el impacto que recibió en su cuerpo. Como si no fuese más que un muñeco de trapo, él rebotó contra la tierra de una manera, y luego, terminó por estrellarse contra una de las paredes cercanas que estaban en un muro que estaba próximo a su caída.

Los ponis reaccionario por mero instinto; se lanzaron a correr cuanto podían para salvar sus propias vidas. Se empujaban entre sí y se aglomeraban en un intento vano por escapar. Mientras que las muchachas, así como las Cutie Mark Crussaders y Spike se refugiaban en el lugar más seguro que pudieron hallar.

Naruto entonces se repuso de aquel ataque anteriormente recibido. Debía admitir que sentía un dolor en cada zona remota de su cuerpo, pero debía persistir ¿Quién sería él si se rendía allí y en ese momento? ¡Definitivamente no sería digno de llamarse Naruto si lo hacía!

Se limpió la sangre que le recorría los labios inferiores y sonrió.

—¡Necesitarás más que eso para lastimarme, maldito infeliz! —exclamó desafiante

**DBZ Original Soundtrack - Solid State Scouter**

El volvió a correr con su técnica tan característica, atacar apresurada mente. Pero como la vez anterior el con tan solo su pata volvió a arrasar con Naruto

Kai exasperado no sabía qué hacer, el profundo en sus pensamientos sabía que si intentaba ayudar a Naruto pero solo sería un estorbo, asi que se fue a refugiarse en unos arbustos con las chicas

Naruto logro acertarle algunos golpes pero no fueron muy efectivos, en su contra parte él estaba recibiendo mucho daño, se le ocurrió un plan que podría ser muy efectivo contra aquella bestia

—Kage bunshin no jutsu—(jutsu clones de sombras) había hecho un par de clones que comenzaron a atacar por todas partes

Las 7 mujeres (incluyendo a read Heart ya que desde que estaban en el hospital se volvieron amigas) y las 3 niñas miraban preocupadas las escenas temiendo que algo le pasara a Naruto

Por otra parte Kai y spike impresionados por las habilidades de su amigo, podían ver con cierta emoción como se brindaba aquella batalla, pero lo que se llevó el premio de oro fue la gran esfera de color azul que se estaba formando en la palma de su amigo

Naruto formo un rasengan y apuntándole con su dedo le dijo—vamos a ver si puedes esquivar esto— dijo muy seguro de sí mismo y empezando a correr

La bestia solo lo miraba detenida mente y justo cuando estaba a punto de impactar con el, dio un gran salto esquivando la técnica del peli rubio el cual solo sonrió con regocijo

Los prensentes miraron como la técnica de el rubio había fallado aunque se confundieron al ver a Naruto sonriendo de una manera extraña voltearon a mirar al poni de color colbato y el pequeño dragon que estaban a su lado también con una sonrisa y ojos impresionados por algo que pasaba en el campo de batalla eso solo provoco que se confundieran a un mayor grado

Estas voltearon la mirada al campo de batalla mas espefico hacia donde miraban los dos jovenes Hasta ese momento se percataron de la situación, la razón por la cual esos Dos sonreían era ya muy clara

—Odama Rasengan—(Gran Esfera Espiral) otros Dos Narutos estaban cayendo con gran velocidad hacia donde estaba el monstruo, el sin percatarse De la situación en la que estaba solo estaba pasmado al ver a su oponente en el suelo desapareciendo en una nube de humo, para luego solo sentir un gran dolor en su espalda y caer con gran velocidad al suelo

**Fin del soundtrack**

Luego de esto el individuo estaba comenzando a sangrar por la boca ya rendido en el suelo

Naruto victorioso solo camino tranquila mente hacia sus amigos, pero lo que lo sorprendió fue el ver a Kai y spike salir de los arbustos y apuntarle

Naruto: Shippuden- Rinkai

-naruto aun sigue con vida- expresaron con algo de panico el potro y el dragon naruto no habia entendido el mensaje que le habian dado sus dos amigos

-ash mira detras tuyo bobo- dijeron al unisono los dos jovenes, esta vez naruto se habia dado la vuelta al percatarse de esa cosa, kai y spike observaron como un papel bomba se había caído de la bolsa de armas ninja de naruto spike lo cogio y se lo lanzo haciendo que el monstruo se enojara mas y mas

Las chicas al ver esto también decidieron ayudar a Naruto, twilight lanzaba hechizos con su cerno rainbow le lanzaba rayos desde las nubes, fluttershy solo se mantuvo en el lugar en el que estaba cuidando a las niñas pinkie tenía su cañón de fiesta y applejack le tiraba todos los árboles que estaba a su alcance

Kai vio un objeto brillante resaltar en el cuerpo de aquella bestia cuando estuvo más cerca vio que era una espada con detalles en oro (muy parecida a la que tiene sasuke)

-naruto mira en su espalda-dijo kai mientras con spike le lanzaban mas papeles bomba que naruto les habia dado, naruto al darse cuenta de lo que decia kai dio un gran salto cayendo en la espalda del monstruo

la bestia se percató de esto y se sacudió muy fuerte intentando que naruto se apartara de su cuerpo lo cual logro hacer provocando que la espada saliera de su cuerpo, pero su ira se disparó en cuanto vio aquella espada en las manos del rubio, este le empuño y comenzo a hacerle cortes a la bestia haciendo que esta centrara su atención en naruto corriendo desenfrenada mete hacia el

—Rasengan—(Esfera Espiral) dijo naruto impactando su técnica contra en rostro de la bestia la cual retrocedió unos cuantos centímetros aturdido por el golpe solo miro a naruto detenida mente el cual tenía su sonrisa característica

La bestia pudo pronunciar unas palabras que solo Naruto pudo escuchar—nos volveremos a ver—dijo aquella bestia para comenzar a desaparecer en millones de pequeños papeles los cuales el viento se los llevo con facilidad

Naruto solo comenzo a reír para luego solo sentarse en el suelo

**Fin del soundtrack**

Las chicas fueron a ver en que estado se encontraba Naruto y vieron que estaba herido en gravedad ellas con rápides lo levantaron para seguido llevarlo al hospital

A las afueras de ahí se encontraban 2 figuras caminado con mucha tranquilidad a ponyville

— ¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo?—dijo uno de los encapuchados

—Muy seguro comité un grave error al dejarla ir—dijo el otro individuo

—Y si ya consiguió pareja—dijo el encapuchado

—Eso me dejara sin remedio, y solo la dejare vivir su vida— dijo el individuo

—Como tú quieras, Soarin— dijo el encapuchado mirando para otro lado

**Como les pareció el capítulo de hoy si las cosas se pusieron intensas con la llegada se soarin, y créanme que se va a poner mucho mejor y mas dramático y desde el próximo cap van a comenzar a llegar las chicas que ustedes tanto pidieron**

**Estoy abieto a sugerencias y a más chicas espero que les haya gustado el cap muy me despido y adios**


	6. Alguien interesante

**Hola amigos soy Kerix me cambie el nombre porque ya me aburría ese nombre de Lord-ssv, bueno espero que disfruten el capitulo de hoy**

(Blablablá) cuando hablo yo :3

-blablabla- cuando un sexy personaje habla

"blablablá" cuando piensan

**-blablabla**\- cuando un personaje malo habla

**"blablablá"** cuando un personaje malo piensa

**Capítulo VI: Alguien interesante**

—está herido en gravedad, no podría curarlo en ese estado**— **dijo red heart

Las chicas corrían rápido cargando a naruto entre sus brazos muy preocupadas de lo que le pasara al rubio Naruto aun consiente pero muy lastimado intento convencer a las chicas de que no estaba lastimado pero ella no le hacían caso

—chi-chicas estoy…hag…bien n-no se pre-preocupen—dijo naruto cansado y jadeando—de ninguna manera podemos permitir esto Naruto estas muy lastimado—dijo Rarity con mucha preocupación

—está bien, solo que no quiero que hagan esto por mi—dijo naruto sonriendo de esa manera tan característica que hacía que las chicas solo sonrieran "Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti Naruto" pensaron las 7 chicas

Cuando entraron al hospital se dirigieron rápida mente a la sala de urgencias, las chicas lo recostaron en una camilla y Red heart fue rápido a llamar al doctor hooves el cual llego en unos minutos

—Necesito que todas salgan y esperen afuera con los chicos menos tu Red te necesito para esto— dijo el doctor whooves

Las chicas salieron dejando al Rubio con el doctor y la enfermera ella solo se sentaron en las sillas que se encontraban hay junto a los niños a esperar

—tú crees que Naruto esté bien— pregunto Spike a Kai—Nose, pero como es Naruto estoy seguro que esta bien— dijo con una total confianza

Al cabo de unos minutos se escuchó un grito proveniente de la sala en la que se encontraba el rubio—Naruto deja de ser tan Dramático—dijo la enfermera Red heart en voz alta—Pero esa cosa duele mucho, no entiendo como es que ustedes utilizan eso para curar—dijo naruto todavía gritando

—ya se que hacer—dijo el doctor hooves en voz alta luego se escuchó un ruido de un metal golpeado algo —Doctor lo noqueo— dijo la enfermera Red heart en voz alta con un leve tono de preocupación

Las chicas de afuera estaban más preocupadas que antes por las cosas que se escuchaban afuera de la sala

—ah cuanto adoro mi sarten de emergencia—dijo el doctor whooves — doctor no puede solucionar todos sus problemas con ese sarten— dijo la enfermera red heart — puedo y lo hare las veces que sea necesario—dijo el doctor whooves

**30 minutos después**

Naruto después de curarle sus heridas lo llevaron a una sala donde se encontraban mucha variedad de heridos a Naruto lo dejaron al lado de 2 pacientes los cuales lo miraban con mucha admiración pero le llamo la atención el paciente que estaba al lado suyo con muchos vendajes los cuales le tapaban el rostro

—Es un gusto conocer al gran Humano Naruto—dijo aquel extraño vendado

—pero ¿Cómo me conoces? — pregunto Naruto muy confuso de que aquel extraño supiera su nombre y su especie

—Puedo leer la mente— dijo el extraño con una mirada seria

—Encerio¡— dijo Naruto emocionado

—No es broma, ponyville está agradecido por el humano que los salvo del ataque del Ragnarok— dijo el extraño mirando a Naruto

— ¿Ragnarok?— pregunto Naruto confundido

—es el nombre que le pusieron a esa cosa—dijo el extraño

—bueno, es un gusto conocerte extraño—dijo naruto sonriendo con sus manos detrás de la cabeza

—Me llamo Mat, pero mis amigos me dicen Drasus— dijo aquel poni vendado

—pues un gusto conocerte Drasus— Dijo Naruto muy emocionado ya que había conocido a un nuevo amigo

—lo mismo digo amigo mio, muy pronto va a venir alguien especial a conocerte—dijo Drasus mirándolo con admiración

— ¿Quién? acas…—decía naruto cuando de repente llegaron sus 12 amigos a ver como estaba

—Naruto ¿estás bien?— pregunto Applejack algo preocupada

—si no se preocupen estoy bien— dijo naruto sonriendo con las manos detrás de su cabeza

Despues de un rato Naruto les presento a su nuevo amigo y Naruto tuvo que pasar la noche en el hospital acompañado por Kai, spike quien le pidio permiso a twilight para quedarse y Drasus los cuales se quedaron despiertos hasta muy tarde hablando sobre anécdotas sin importancia

—oye Drasus, como te hiciste esas heridas—dijo naruto mirándolo con intriga

—pues...creo que se me olvido jejeje...jejeje—dijo drasus rascándose la cabeza con una gota de sudor pasando por su cabeza—¿es enserio?—dijeron los tres al unisono

—si jejeje

—Ahh—dijeron los tres al unisono con una gota de sudor pasando por sus cabezas "como es que alguien puede olvidar como se ocasiono una herida" pensaron al mismo tiempo con incredibilidad

Después de un rato los cuatro se fueron a dormir y al pasar las horas ya era de mañana los tres chicos estaban comenzando a despertar y uno de ellos estaba muy feliz ya que ya podría salir del hospital ya que sus heridas sanaban rápido pero lo sabía ese muchacho de pelo rubio es que hoy se llevaría la mayor de sus sorpresas

—Drasus sabes si por aca venden algún restaurante de ramen—Dijo Naruto entusiasmado

—lo siento amigo pero no, pero creo que ahí uno en el imperio de cristal—dijo drasus con el rostro tapado por sus vendas

—que lastima, y en donde queda ese lugar—pregunto naruto con curiosidad

—eso que da en…—Drasus fue interrumpido ya que rainbow dash entró como loca buscando a Naruto

—¡NARUTO ES UNA EMERGENCIA¡ —dijo rainbow dash muy exaltada y algo preocupada

—Cálmate que pasa dash— dijo naruto un poco preocupado por la actitud de su amiga

—¡NARUTO SE QUE ES UNA LOCURA, YA QUE APENAS NOS CONOCEMOS HACE UNA SEMANA PERO NECESITO QUE FINGAS SER MI NOVIO SIII¡—Dijo rainbow dash con una mirada de súplica muy diferente a la ya muy conocida ojos de perrito

—eeehhh…—esa noticia tomo por sorpresa a Naruto quedando imparctado por aquella solicitud que le había hecho su amiga

En ese instante de la puerta salió un pegaso de color azul anciano con pelo y cola de color azul grisáceo oscuro acompañado de una pegaso de color amarillo y su crin y cola color naranja oscuro

Detrás de ellos estaban sus amigas ponis

—por favor Dashie cometí un error al dejarte ir, déjame remediarlo—dijo soarin intentando de convencer a rainbow

—No soarin, no quiero estar más con tigo me destrozaste el corazón una vez y no quiero volver a cometer ese error—dijo rainbow mirándolo fría mente—además ya encontré a ese alguien especial—

—asi y quien es— pregunto sin creerle a rainbow dash

—es el—dijo abrasando a Naruto el cual también abraso a dash sonreío de forma nerviosa

—el humano— dijo soarin incrementando su incredibilidad

—asi no es cierto, mi lindo... eh...zorrito—dijo rainbow dash llamando de forma dulce a naruto lo cual no le disgustaba son que le agradaba abrasar a naruto y llamarlo de esa forma

—claro que sí, mi bella…eh…nubecita—dijo Naruto con cierta dificultad el nunca mostro afecto de tipo romantico ademas que nunca le presto atencion en lo absoluto no fue hasta que su sensei le explico sobre ese tipo de cosas, el nunca tuvo una relacion romantica mas que nada porque no le interesaban ese tipo de cosas pero eso no quiere decir que nunca tuvo algun gusto por una chica aunque eso no cambia el hecho de que sea dificil pronunciar ese tipo de cosas y que no le importe mucho hacerlo, este comentario produjo que las chicas se les hirviera la sangra como si estuvieran a punto de estallar

—si son novios besense—dijo soarin retadora mente—¡QUE¡— dijeron todos los que estaban presentes ahí, soarin sonrió ya que no le creía nada a Dash sobre que eran novios

Rainbow dash ya no sabia que hacer ya que ella si quería besar a Naruto pero talvez por eso el la odiaría y perdiera su amistad además que ella no sabia besar, pero quedo con los ojos abiertos después de lo que paso

Pero lo que paso hiso que los presentes se quedaran con la boca abierta Naruto se había abalanzado hacia dash dándole un beso en sus labios la cual rainbow dash había quedado pasmado por tal acción de Naruto por solo se dejó llevar si solo acepto el beso

**lose lose capitulos muy cortos lo lamento solo que la escula me dificulta escribir espero que me entiendan, y para compensarlos mas adelante hare un especial o algo asi espero que les alla gustado y luego nos leemos**

**Ah si por cierto ahora me llamo Kerix no lord-ssv**


	7. Pareja

**Hola amigos soy Kerix Espero que les sigua gustando este fic ya que ustedes son los que me ayudan a seguirlo mientras mas comentarios tengan escribiré mas rapido**

(Blablablá) cuando hablo yo :3

-blablabla- cuando un sexy personaje habla

"blablablá" cuando piensan

**-blablabla**\- cuando un personaje malo habla

**"blablablá"** cuando un personaje malo piensa

**Capítulo VII: La Pareja**

Rainbow Dash solo se había dejado llevar por el beso y en unos cuantos segundos se habían separado Soarin indignado por lo que vio miro a rainbow dash y se fue del hospital pero estaba seguro de algo y era que quería venganza por que el humano le quito a su "novia"

La chica de pelo de fuego se acercó a rainbow

—Perdon por no saludarte antes dash— Dijo la chica de pelos flameados

—no te preocupes spitefire**—**Dijo dash la cual todavía seguía con la impresión del beso de Naruto

—¿Pero enserio él es tu Novio?—Pregunto curiosa spitefire

—pues la verdad…eh—dijo rainbow dash Nerviosa no sabía si contarle a spitefire sobre Naruto y ella

—No te preocupes Dash, te prometo que no le diré a Soarin—dijo spitefire confiada

—Bueno el y yo no somos Novios—dijo desilusionada ya que le agradaba la idea de que ella y Naruto fueran novios

—Oohh…Yo se que Soarin no te merece espero que encuentres a ese alguien—dijo spitefire mirando a rainbow

—Gracias—dijo rainbow mirando a Naruto el cual se veia nervioso y ademas estaba hablando con sus demas amigas—Osea que es soltero—pregunto spitfire nerviosa—Si…no espera que—dijo rainbow un poco celosa

—pues es bastante guapo si me lo preguntas a pesar de ser un humano—dijo spitefire mirándolo—además, ¿el fue el que salvo a ponyville de aquel monstruo no es asi?—pregunto spitefire

—si lose, él lo enfrento de una manera increíble—dijo rainbow dash mirando a naruto el cual platicaba con sus amigas ponis las cuales lo estaban gritando y mirándolo de forma molesta

—el hiso unas técnicas muy raras, cosas que no me podria ni imaginar en toda mi vida pero aun asi creo que me gusta—dijo rainbow dash dejando que su corazón diga las palabras en vez de ella

—Jejeje alguien está enamorada—dijo spitefire mirándola con una sonrisa dramática

—claro que no—dijo rainbow dash sonrojada por lo que había dicho

—pero si acabaste de admitir que te gustaba—dijo spitefire mirándola con una sonrisa ya que rainbow estaba pasando de azul a rojo vivo

—Pues tal vez me guste un poquitito—dijo rainbow mirando para otro lado

—Como tu digas—dijo spitefire mirando a naruto el cual solo estaba siendo acosado por las ponis "me pregunto que podrá estar sintiendo soarin en este momento"

Mientras afuera del hospital soarin molesto con lo que le iso dash comenzó a mirar al cielo apretó sus puños y recordó todo lo que paso esa mañana

_**Flashback**_

_Soarin se encontraba caminando por las calles de ponyville intentando encontrar a su amada dashie ya que él quería remendar su error, la busco casi toda la mañana pero no había rastros de ella hasta que por fin la pudo encontrar caminando para alguna parte junto a algunas ponis las cuales practicaban entre ellas._

—_Rainbow dash, eres tu—grito feliz sorian ya que estaba muy cerca de volver a ver a su amada_

—_SOARIN—grito exaltada rainbow dash. Ella no sabia como reaccionar talvez de alegría o tal vez de miseria_

—_Qué bueno que te encontré—dijo soarin muy feliz_

—_¡TU QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ!—grito furiosa rainbow dash estaba muy enojada por lo que le hiso soarin_

—_¿no estas feliz de verme?— pregunto saorin_

—_feliz FELIZ después de que tu me dejaste sola en esa fiesta y hice el ridículo—dijo rainbow dash_

—_espera esa no fue la fiesta en la que tu ibas a hacer acrobacias de vuelo pero solo saliste huyendo—dijo twilight_

— _y no solo fue eso si no que tambien olvido nuestro aniversario y prefirió ir con sus amigos— dijo rainbow molesta_

— _FALTO A SU ANIVERSAIO?_— _dijo rarity exagerando las cosas_

— _usted es alguien al que debería sentirse avergonzado— dijo Rarity molesta—dejarla haciendo el ridiculo sola es una cosa, pero abandonarla en su aniversario, eso es algo completamente distinto,señor dejeme decirle que usted es peor que un cobarde...hmmp—dijo rarity lo aparto y fue directo a hablar con rainbow_

—_vamos rainbow, debemos visitar a guapo de naruto—dijo Rarity sonriendo con picardía y mirando de reojo a Soarin, rainbow entendió el juego de Rarity y solo le siguió la corriente_

—_Naruto, ¿quien es Naruto? — pregunto sorian Celoso_

—_es un humano muy bonito—dijo rainbow dash sonriendo y volandoal paso de sus amigas hacia el hospital_

—_¿Te parece bonito?—pregunto soarin celoso volando junto a dash_

—_Si—dijo dash muy naturalmente—además el es mucho mas asombroso que tu—dijo dash saliendo a volar directo al hospital el cual ya estaba muy cerca_

"_¿Que esta tramando esa pony?" pensó applejack para sus adentros a lo largo de unos minutos al fin entraron al hospital_

_**Fin del flashback**_

—Porque esto tenía que pasar—dijo molesto Soarin mientras salía del hospital

Adentro se encontraban las 6 ponis discutiendo con naruto mientras que Spike platicaba con Kai y Drasus

—así que después de que salgas del hospital seguirás con tu viaje—dijo Spike

—Si—afirmo Drasus mientras que miraba a spike

—aun me sigo preguntando como es que ese humano tiene tanta suerte—dijo Kai mientras miraba a naruto

—Porque lo dices—pregunto spike

—Porque tiene enredado a 7 ponys que lo intentan conquistar, y creo que van a ser 8—dijo mientras miraba a spitefire

—ahh tienes razon—dijo drasus sonriendo

—si que es suertudo, pero al mismo tiempo un idiota—dijo spike mirándolos

—si que lo es— dijeron los dos al unísono

—Pero saben muy pronto a venir alguien a sorprender a ese humano—dijo Drasus

— ¿Quién?—preguntaron al unísono

Las 6 ponys seguían discutiendo con Naruto el cual no entendía por qué estaban tan molestas por lo general Naruto no era muy atento en cosas románticas ya que nunca le vio interés a eso y ademas nunca tuvo ese tipo de sentimientos por nadie pero aun asi estaba asustado ya que las 6 ponys que le gritaban en el rostro con un temperamento muy parecido al de Sakura solo se enfurecían más con medida en que pasaban los segundos

Naruto estuvo a punto de decir algo pero sus palabras fueron opacadas por el grito de sus 2 amigos

—¡LAS PRINCESAS CELESTIA Y LUNA¡—Gritaron los 2 chicos al mismo tiempo sacándole a todos una gran sorpresa

**Como les pareció el capítulo de hoy, si lose demasiado corto otra vez pero siguen habiendo ****problemas en la ****escuela**

** venía a decir que sacare un nuevo fic sobre equestria girls en el que ustedes podrán participar ya sea hablando, teniendo relaciones o comentando (ayúdenme por favor con los comentarios ellos me motivan a escribir mas rapido) solo tendrán que enviarme su OC y los agregare al fic**

**Pero tranquilos este fic no acabara asi solo se demorara un poco más de lo habitual ya que sacare un capitulo intercalado ósea uno del nuevo fic y uno de este bueno me despido adiós :3**


	8. Un nuevo hogar

**Hola amigos soy Kerix Espero que les este gustando este fic ya que ustedes son los que me ayudan a seguirlo mientras mas comentarios tengan escribiré mas rápido, perdón si me he demorado al escribir pero estoy en exámenes y no tengo mucho tiempo espero que me perdonen y tambien disculpenme por hacer los capitulos tan cortos**

(Blablablá) cuando hablo yo :3

-blablabla- cuando un sexy personaje habla

"blablablá" cuando piensan

**-blablabla**\- cuando un personaje malo habla

**"blablablá"** cuando un personaje malo piensa

**Capítulo VIII: Nuevo hogar**

Naruto tenía una expresión normal no sabia porque estaban tan sorprendidos todos ya que escucho el nombre de celestia y luna dijeron que ellas Dos eran princesas pero su amiga twilight también lo era haci que no le veía mucha importancia a eso

Naruto se levantó de su asiento y fue a donde se encontraban sus amigos que causaron tal alboroto

—Porque están gritando—dijo naruto tapándose las orejas

—¿Que acaso tu no sabes quiénes son las princesas celestia y luna?—pregunto pinkie pie muy sorprendida

—pinkie el es de otro mundo como va saber quiénes son—dijo applejack contradiciendo a pinkie

— ¿no se magia?—pregunto pinkie con un dedo en su mentón

Applejack con su palma se golpeo la cara y se quedo callada mientras que twilight le explicaba a naruto quien era celestial y luna y la razón por la cual iban a venir a poniville

—osea en este mundo los humanos se extinguieron hace miles de años y yo soy el ultimo que queda y por eso celestia me va a visitar—dijo naruto haciado punto a lo que le dijo twilight

—Exactamente querido— dijo Rarity

—No entendí—dijo naruto poniendo las manos en su nuca y cerrando los ojos

Todos los presentes al escuchar la respuesta de naruto cayeron al piso y dejaron sus pies al aire al estilo anime

—Bueno bueno bueno dejemos ese tema de lado—dijo naruto "el cual no entendí y no quiero seguir hablando"

De repente la puerta se abrió violentamente y se vio la silueta de una mujer cuando de repente dijo

—donde está el humano que se hace llamar naruto— dijo la silueta de mujer

—Aquí estoy mujer—dijo naruto de forma cómica y los demás solo dieron una pequeña sonrisilla

De le puerta porfin se pudo ver bien la silueta de la que provenia aquella voz era una mujer mayor de crin y cola color blanco con unos pequeños lentes tenía unos pechos copa E y tenía un traje muy elegante

—es un gusto conocerte, soy la alcaldesa de poniville y me llamo mare—dijo la alcaldesa sonriendo al frente de naruto

—un gusto conocerla alcaldesa, pero porque tuvo que entrar de esa manera, asusto al pequeño dragoncito—dijo naruto mirando al techo y viendo como spike estaba aferrado al piso y luego cayó al piso

—hey no soy pequeño—dijo spike molesto por como le dijo naruto

—Enano—dijo rainbow dash susurrándole Applejack las cuales se rieron en silencio

—bueno no estamos aqui para hablar del dragon, necesito decirte algo naruto—dijo la alcaldesa

— y bueno para que me necesita alcaldesa—dijo naruto

La alcaldesa aplaudió y de repente llegaron dos ponis que parecían los guarda espaldas de la alcaldesa y se dirigieron hacia naruto cuando estaban al frente de el abrieron los maletines que tenían en mano y en cada maletín había una cosa diferente, en uno había una foto de una casa que se veía muy bien y en el otro habían unas llaves que de seguro eran las correspondientes a esa casa.

—Naruto tu gran Azaña salvo al pueblo de esa bestia, el pueblo te lo agradece regalándote una residencia ya que nos enteramos de que no tienes casa nosotros con gusto te la ofrecemos—dijo la alcaldesa mare

—muchas gracias pero no pudo aceptarlo seria malo de mi parte aceptarlo—dijo naruto

—vamos naruto acéptalo seria un gran honor vivir contigo—dijo twilight

Naruto se sonrojo por la respuesta de twilight y las demás chicas solo se molestaron excepto la alcaldesa mare que solo paso una gota de sudor al estilo animo

—vamos naruto acéptala de todos modos no tienes adonde ir—dijo kai haciendo razonar a naruto

—eso No…—decía naruto pero luego se dio cuenta de una cosa, no tenía idea de cómo volver a su mundo y hasta que no descubriera como no tenía donde quedarse

—bueno gracias por darme una casa señora mare, pero tengo que agradecerle de alguna manera—dijo naruto ya claro mostrando su gran humildad ante todos los presentes

—bueno ahora que lo mencionas esa cosa causo muchos destrozos, puedes intentar arreglar las casas y los puestos que fueron dañados de esa manera me podrás agradecer—dijo la alcaldesa mare

—Es un gusto hacer trato con usted— dijo naruto estrechando la mano de la alcaldesa mare y cuando hicieron eso los dos solo soltaron una risa

—bueno y en donde queda mi nuevo hogar—pregunto naruto levantándose de su camilla y caminar hacia un vestuario donde estaba su atuendo típico

— Queda casi en el centro de ponyville unos cuantos metros hacia el norte— dijo la alcaldesa indicándole donde quedaba la nuevo hogar

—eso es muy cerca de mi castillo yo te dire donde queda—dijo twilight

Naruto se había termino de cambiar y se dirigía hacia afuera del hospital pero fue detenido por red heart la cual se puso enfrente de el impidiéndole el paso

—tu no puedes salir de aqui—dijo red heart un poco molesta

—que porque no estoy bien red— dijo naruto intentando convencerla de que estaba bien

—No te creo—dijo ella resistiendo en su punto

—pero si estoy bien Deberás—dijo naruto actuando como un niño pequeño

—Bien como tú quieras, pero si te lastima o te pasa algo no vengas a llorar conmigo—dijo red heart

—gracias red eres la mejor— dijo naruto abrasándola y saliendo del hospital rápidamente

Los demás lo siguieron y lo vieron estirándose ya fuera del hospital cuando salieron se percataron que ya había anochecido y que muy pronto todos tendrían que irse a sus respectivas casas

Excepto Kai el cual no tenía casa ni un lugar donde pasar la noche, pero intento verle el lado positivo a eso durante el viaje hubo muchas risas y algunos chistes pero poco a poco todos todos se dirigían a sus casas, pero no sin antes darle un beso de despedida a naruto obvia mente se lo daban en la mejilla (_aclaro solo se lo dieron las mujeres mi fic no es yaoi_) los últimos fueron twilight, spike Kai y naruto twilight le mostro donde quedaba la casa de naruto para luego entrar a su castillo

—bueno espero que la pases bien en tu nueva casa amigo y gracias por todo lo que hiciste por nosotros—

—Si no te preocupes, olle que pasara contigo—dijo naruto introduciendo la llave en su nueva casa la cual por dentro se veía como una casa tradicional cocina, cuartos, baños

—la verdad nose, no tengo casa así que creo que dormir en la rama de un árbol no suena tan mal—dijo kai intentando ser optimista

Naruto vio a ese chico y pareciera que por unos instantes se viera al mismo cuando era pequeño

—que tal si te quedas conmigo, puedes usar una de las habitaciones—dijo naruto sonriéndole al pequeño niño

—hablas enserio—dijo kai muy feliz

—Si, además eres muy parecido a mi cuando pequeño aparte de eso somos amigos no? Eso hacen los amigos—dijo naruto sonriendo con esa sonrisa tan característica suya

—gracias amigo, por todo— dijo kai sonriendo, el estaba seguro de algo habia encontrado a alguien a quien enverdad se le podria decir como verdadero amigo

**Bueno como les pareció el capítulo de hoy, si se que me demore mucho en subirlo pero estaba muy ocupado con el colegio ya que por poco y me echo el semestre pero bueno creo que ya voy a poder subir los capítulos normalmente y como era antes**

**Los invito a visitar mi otro fic que se llama escuela canterlot es muy bueno, bueno comenten para que pueda escribir más rápido no se olviden de darme sugerencias de lo que quieren que pase en el fic, si quieren aparecer en el fic manden su OC bueno sin más que decir me despido :3**


	9. Chakra

**Hola amigos soy Kerix jejejeje espero que estén bien, bueno hoy no tengo mucho que decir solo les diré que vean mi otro fic que se llama escuela canterlot, valla por lo normal tengo que decir más cosas XD continuemos con el fic**

(Blablablá) cuando hablo yo :3

-blablabla- cuando un sexy personaje habla

"blablablá" cuando piensan

**-blablabla**\- cuando un personaje malo habla

**"blablablá"** cuando un personaje malo piensa

**Capitulo IX: chakra**

Naruto y kai entraron a la casa y cada uno se quería ir a una habitación el problema era que estaba oscuro y no se veía nada

—amigo no veo nada—Dijo kai usando sus manos como guías para no chocar

—Yo tampoco, espera creo que encontré la pu…ahhh—dijo naruto cayendo por unas escaleras

—estas bien—pregunto kai mientras caminaba hacia donde naruto se había caído

—ahh demonios, cuantos escalones tiene esa escalera—dijo naruto tocándose la cabeza

—no te preocupes yo te salvo—se les escuchaba decir a kai

—no espera kai—dijo naruto pero era demasiado tarde kai ya estaba cayendo por las escaleras

—tranquilo no me paso nada—dijo kai mientras se levantaba del suelo

—porque no encendimos las luces—

—pues si las encontráramos seria todo mejor—dijo naruto mientras buscaba las luces del sotano

—creo que las encontré—dijo kai mientras eso se prendieron las luces y se ilumino todo el cuarto

—wow, esta casa es muy grande—dijo naruto comparando el sótano de la gran casa a comparación de su antiguo departamento

—pues si, creo que si es algo grande—dijo kai mientras este ya estaba subiendo las escaleras para ir arriba

—¿vas a subir o no?—

"este seria el lugar perfecto para practicar mis habilidades ninja" pensó naruto mientras se imaginaba un pequeño lugar de entrenamiento en donde el también podría entrenar lo único que necesitaban era dinero, lo malo era que naruto no sabía cuál era el dinero de ahí, y como alguien podría darle dinero

—olle kai—

—¿si? —

—cuál es el tipo de dinero de este lugar—dijo naruto ya entrando a la habitación principal(osea la sala) donde habia un sofa, una mesa, dos sillas de invitados y un comedor

—¿Qué es dinero?— dijo kai sentándose en una de las sillas

—ahg, bueno como pagan las cosas que compran—sentándose en el sofá

—ahh , aquí pagamos con bits—

—ohh ya veo, y ¿Qué es eso?—

—es una moneda de oro, con ella te puedes comprar una manzana o algo—

—UNA MONEDA DE ORO ESO ES UN ROBO—dijo naruto molesto

—wey asi es como funcionan las cosas aqui—

—ok, empezaremos con el entrenamiento a medio dia—

—genial—dijo kai mientras eso los dos subieron las escaleras hacia las habitaciones que había las cuales eran 3 cada una tenía una cama, los dos se fueron a una de las habitaciones pensando en todo lo que había pasado para que estuvieran ahí

"algo me dice que en este lugar pasan cosas muy increíbles" pensaron ambos al unísono mientras estaban acostados cada uno en su cama mirando alrededor de su habitación

Al día siguiente naruto comenzaba a abrir los ojos y se sorprende al ver a pinkie pie al frente suyo junto sus otras amigas ponis(no lo mal interpreten estaba parada al frente de su cama pervertidos)

—hola naruto—dijo pinkie pie

—que demonios hacen aquí, y tan temprano—dijo naruto alterado

—son las doce y media—dijo rainbow dash

—ahh ya veo—naruto todavía con su ropa de entrenamiento (como no tenía ropa de pijama se durmió con la de entrenamiento) se levantó y escucho que kai también comenzaba a despertar

—Que demonios hacen aquí y tan temprano—se le escucho decir a kai

—son las doce y media—dijo scootaloo

"wow que ironía" pensó naruto ya que kai le había pasado exactamente lo mismo que le paso a el

—y chicas díganme como entraron? y para que entraron?—

—digamos que alguien con sus alas entro por la ventana y les abrió la puerta desde adentro ya que alguien se le olvido poner seguro—dijo rainbow mirando a naruto

—estamos aquí para que nos acompañes a hablar en sugar cube corner—dijo rarity

—chicas enserio me encantaría ir con ustedes pero no puedo hoy es el primer día de entrenamiento—dijo naruto estirándose

—ahh—dijeron todas excepto rainbow y applejack

—al menos podríamos ver como entrenas—dijo applejack

—Está bien—dijo naruto mientras salía de su cuarto y era acompañado de las demás ponis

—Lo siento chicas pero hoy es el primer día de entrenamiento—

—olle amigo podría entrenar con Tigo— se escuchó decir a spike

—eso pregúntaselo a el—

—bien—

naruto entro al cuarto de kai y vio al dragon y a las cuatro potrancas mientras kai todavía estaba acostado en su cama spike estaba apunto de preguntarle a naruto acerca de eso pero twilight quw habia escuchado la coversacion

—lo siento, pero tienes que preservar el nombre de spike—se le escucho decir a twilight que se paro alfrente de el

—al diablo cuando crezca me cambiare el nombre a pepe patea traseros—dijo spike mirando desafiante a twlight

—que ingenioso, está bien pepe, puedes entrenar con nosotros—dijo naruto

—Todavía no me he cambiado el nombre—dijo pepe...digo spike

Kai y spike chocaron los puños en signo de amistad y que entrenaran juntos luego de eso el cuarto se lleno de una nube de humo a causa de naruto

—por qué hiciste eso cof cof—dijo rarity

—oh lo siento necesitaba unas cosas— decia naruto sonriente

—y ¿donde están?— pregunto rarity

—voy por ellas— dijo aun sonriente

—pero si solo estas ahí parado—

—si ya lose—

En eso rainbow dash comienza a mover los ojos y hacer el tipico sonido de como si alguien estuviera loco provocando que naruto se enoje, applejack y pinkie dieron pequeñas carcajadas

—Acompáñenme—dijo naruto pasado por el corredor y bajando las escaleras hacia el salón principal luego de eso , se quedó pensativo un rato

—para que nos trajiste aquí—dijo applejack

—solo esperemos un rato y ya verán—dijo naruto con total confianza

Después de pasar unos 30 minutos para ser exactos bajaron las escaleras hacia el sótano no sin antes encender la luz, las chicas cuando llegaron vieron que ya no solo era un sótano vacío sino que parecía un cuarto de entrenamiento y varios narutos acomodando los objetos

—como hiciste esto tan rápido además como compraste todo esto si no tenías dinero—dijo twilight

—veras hice unos cuantos clones de sombra, ellos fueron al pueblo a arreglar algunas cuantas cosas que destrozo el monstruo, y los habitantes de ponyville nos agradecieron dándonos unos bits, luego de eso compre lo necesario para empezar con la primera fase de entrenamiento—explico naruto con los ojos cerrados

—y tu como sabes todo eso si estuvimos todo el tiempo adentro de tu casa—dijo fluttershy

—todo lo que hagan mis clones de sombra, yo lo voy a saber—

—Wow—dijeron todos los presentes

—bueno es hora de empezar con el entrenamiento—dijo naruto con una sonrisa

—naruto estuvimos pensándolo y nosotras también queremos entrenar—dijo applejack

—bueno pues entre más mejor—

Todos bajaron y sententaron al frente de naruto como si fuera una clase de una escuela ellos los estudiantes y naruto su maestro

—lo primero que les voy a decir es que es el chakra—

—ahí que aburrido no podemos saltarnos esa parte—dijo rainbow molesta

—No, bueno ehh...jejeje esperen me acuerdo...jejeje asi verdad ero-sennin me explico esto, el Chakra es la energía vital del cuerpo, el cual es esencial para cualquier jutsu, incluso hasta para el más básico, es una mezcla de la energía física presente en cada célula del cuerpo del ser vivo y la energía espiritual adquirida con el ejercicio y la experiencia—

Twilight estaba prestando mucha atención y algo emocionada ya que le gustaba que le enseñaran algo nuevo, pero a diferencia de los demás que estaban aburridos por que otra vez se sentían en una clase

—lo primero que voy a hacer es compartir mi chakra con ustedes y esa energía se trasmitirá por todo su cuerpo hasta que puedan hacer y tener su propia fluidez de chrakra—dijo naruto explicándoles—pero les advierto esta energía vital se quedara en sus cuerpos para siempre y se agota tienen una gran probabilidad de morir—

—los que no quieran pueden salir de la habitación, y dejar el entrenamiento—dijo naruto esperando que la mayoría se fuera al ver la peligrosidad del chakra pero lo que dejo impresionado a naruto fue que nadie se fue de la habitación y que todos aceptaban esa responsabilidad incluso fluttershy, el cual sabia que ella era muy timida y miedosa pero le sorprendió que se quedara

—bueno aquí vamos, todos hagan una linea—dijo naruto después de eso todos hiciern lo que les pidió naruto e hicieron la línea el primero fue kai quien dio un paso al frente preparado para lo que pasara

—está bien esto no dolerá, o al menos eso creo ya que nunca había hecho esto—

Después de decir eso kai se levantó su ropa, dejando ver su estomago seguido a eso naruto puso su mano sobre el estómago de kai concentrándose y expulsando una gran cantidad de chakra sobre el cuerpo de kai el cual solo sintió como si una nueva energía se expandiera sobre su cuerpo

—y ¿te dolio?—pregunto fluttershy

—no, se sintió como una brisa de aire, pero siento diferente mi cuerpo como si el chakra si estuviera recorriendo mi cuerpo—

—al parecer si funciono, bueno vamos quien es el siguiente— dijo naruto emotivo ya que si habia funcionado

**Como les pareció el capitulo de hoy espero que les alla gustado díganme su opinión dándome su comentario, también digame si quieren los capítulos haci de largos o más largos XD**

**también podrían darme unas cuantas ideas para escribir, y no se preocupen con lo de las chicas aparecerán a lo largo de la historia y espero que les esté gustando porfavor dejen su comentario eso me inspira a escribir más rápido, bueno sin mas que decir me despido**

**ADIOS :3 **


	10. Entrenamiento parte 1

**Hola amigos soy Kerix, espero que estén bien bueno el día de hoy será algo más especial y si leen el capítulo sabrán porque XD, solo no me critiquen y no se preocupen XD bueno continuemos con el capi**

(Blablablá) cuando hablo yo :3

-blablabla- cuando un sexy personaje habla

"blablablá" cuando piensan

**-blablabla**\- cuando un personaje malo habla

**"blablablá"** cuando un personaje malo piensa

**Capitulo X: entrenamiento**

naruto le había puesto chakra dentro del cuerpo de kai, el cual sentía su cuerpo un tanto diferente, aunque su cuerpo se sentía casi igual no sentía casi ningún cambio, después de esto kai se quedó muy pensativo y después de esto quedo estático pero nadie se dio cuenta de esto

Soundtrack: The Song of Storms Orchestral Remix

—Bueno como ya se los habia dicho su cuerpo estará experimentando una serie de pequeños cambios al poner un poco de chakra dentro de sus cuerpos —dijo naruto con su dedo índice apuntando hacia el cielo, como un maestro explicando a su clase

—como cuales—pregunto rarity—no quiero que mi hermosa figura se pierda—

—jejeje, no te preocupes rarity no estoy hablando de cambios físicos, estoy hablando de cambios internos y espirituales—dijo naruto con los ojos cerrados—lo más seguro es que puedan sentir un pequeño cosquilleo en el centro de sus cuerpos ya que su chakra se ira moldeando dentro de sus cuerpos hasta poder crear chakra propio

—si este maestro no entiendo—dijo rainbow mientras miraba hacia el cielo aburrida por la explicación de naruto

—Está bien se lo explicare de otra manera—dijo naruto—kage bunshin no jutsu—dijo mientras aparecían dos clones de sombra uno de estos fue a cierta parte de la habitación donde se encontraban unos globos de agua después lo llevo donde se encontraban todos aunque no entendían por qué tenía ese globo y que iba hacer

Naruto coloco el globo en la mano derecha del original—espero que porfin pueda hacer esto—dijo naruto mientras se concentraba mirando fijamente el globo—bueno al parecer todavía no—

Este llamo a un clon el cual comenzó a golpear el globo de una manera extraña ninguno entendía por que naruto estaba haciendo eso, algunos pensaron que se volvió loco pero pesaron "bueno así es naruto"

—se estarán preguntado por que estoy haciendo esto en el globo—dijo naruto mientras los miraba los cuales solo asintieron excepto, rainbow ni pinkie que no estaban poniendo atención, las cuales lo voltearon mirar

—chicas miren lo que pasara a continuación, lo que yo estoy haciendo en esta mano, lo estoy haciendo en esta mano—dijo naruto mientras su clon comenzaba a elaborar los mismos movimientos solo que en palma de su mano izquierda, la cual no tenía globo

La mano izquierda del rubio comenzaba a formar una esfera de color azul, en este momento todos comenzaron a mirar la forma extraña que estaba en la palma de naruto

—esto es parecido a lo que les pasara interior mente cambiaran algunas cosas pero no les pasara nada y por cierto lo que ven en mi palma izquierda es una acumulación de chakra solo que este ya es un jutsu muy desarrollado que puede infringir un daño como este—dijo naruto mientras se dirigía hacia uno de los muñecos de practica

—Rasengan—dijo este mientras que dirigía el ataque hacia el muñeco de prueba en cual salio a volar dentro de la habitación y estrellándose contra el muro provoco que le causara un gran daño no solo al muñeco sino también al muro que quedo muy agrietado y con muchas roturas

En la expresión facial de todos solo se podía apreciar el asombro de la técnica que le estaba enseñando

—WOW pero que, ¡Asombroso¡ nos vas a enseñar a hacer eso—dijo rainbow dash emocionada por aprender la técnica del rubio

Naruto por unos instantes vio un pequeño flashback de el cuándo ero-sennin le enseño el rasengan

—paciencia rainbow dash, ni siquiera tienes chakra además esta técnica es una de un rango muy avanzado—dijo naruto actuando como si no fuera el

—pero que aburrido eres, ya no tienes gracia—dijo rainbow aburrida

—pero que demonios me está pasando, yo no actuó así me parezco a kakashi-sensei—dijo naruto mientras se tocaba la cabeza

_Fin del soundtrack_

_**Universo: ninja (así pondré para cambiar de Dimisiones) Lugar: konoha**_

**Soundtrack: Nexus: Flourish (Uplifting Original Piano)**

"me pregunto si naruto está bien no lo veo desde hace mucho tiempo, todos están muy preocupados por el, me pregunto si él sabe que las personas de la aldea se sienten muy mal al tratarlo a si" dijo un sujeto que caminaba por el bosque de la muerte

"se sienten muy arrepentidos de sus acciones, naruto que estarás haciendo en este momento" dijo el sujeto mientras recordaba esos momentos con nostalgia

"bueno debo seguir con mi entrenamiento" dijo el sujeto

—Kamui—dijo el sujeto mientras se des materializaba

_**Universo: poni **_

_**Lugar: ponyville**_

—veo que prestabas mucha atención en clase—dijo applejack

—no la verdad no, por lo general me dormía en las clases de iruka-sensei, y en las de kakashi-sensei no prestaba atención, todo lo que se fue gracias a ero-sennin, que fue al único que le prestaba atención ya que no tenía otra opción— dijo naruto explicando su comportamiento en clase

—quien es ero sennin—pregunto pinkie curiosa

—ero-sennin, el sabio pervertido, o mi maestro el ermitaño jiraiya fue quien me entreno por un largo tiempo, pero no quiero hablar de él en este momento—dijo naruto con un rostro de tristeza

**Fin del soundtrack**

—que le paso—pregunto inconsciente pinkie

—no quiero hablar de eso pinkie—dijo naruto con aun mas tristeza

—pero ¿Por qué?—continuo preguntando pinkie

—por qué no—

—vamos dilo que creo que sea tan malo— dijo mientras saltaba en el brazo de Naruto, el cual ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia—vamos dilo dilo dilo dilo—

—¡YA BASTA PINKIE¡—dijo naruto ya muy alterado el cual hiso que pinkie diera un pequeño susto y cayera al suelo pinkie miro a naruto con un poco de tristeza, y naruto un poco moleto dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, los que estaban en la sala estaban muy sorprendidos por el repentino cambio de naruto

El cabello de pinkie se había comenzado a poner liso y su mirada cada vez era un a mas triste pero algo hiso que pinkie se llevara una gran sorpresa, naruto estaba a su lado abrasándola, ella todavía pasmada por la acción que había hecho el rubio, solo reacción y correspondió al abraso

—lo siento pinkie creo que me altere—dijo naruto arrepentido por lo que habia echo

—no tienes por qué sentirlo fue mi culpa y si te hace sentir mejor no te molestare nunca mas—dijo pinkie en una voz seria con algo de tristeza, las chicas que estaban en la sala solo podía expresar dos cosas sorprendidas al ver a pinkie pie actuar de manera seria y celos por estar tan cerca de el rubio

—no, quiero que sigas siendo esa chica divertida que le alegra el dia a todo el mundo si esta con ella—dijo naruto con una sonrisa

—enserio—dijo pinkie con brillo en sus ojos

—si, además me moriría de aburrimiento sin ti, ellas casi no tienen sentido del humor además kai y spike cuentan unos chistes malísimos—dijo naruto mientras que cerraba sus ojos

—hey no son tan malos—dijeron los dos al tiempo un poco molestos

—si son malos, kai te acuerdas del de la rana o tu spike con ese chiste de vasija—dijo naruto mientras seguía sin mirarlos

—enserio eran tan malos—preguntaron al unísono los dos chicos

—los peores chistes que he escuchado en mi vida, son perores que los chistes de twilight—dijo rainbow

—te digo la verdad o seguimos siendo amigos—dijo applejack

—si eran muy malos— dijo rarity

—no estoy diciendo que sean malos solo que no causan gracia—dijo fluttershy

—Dan pena—dijo spitfire como su los estuviera abucheando

—los chistes no para ustedes—dijo red heart

Naruto vio que estos en un segundo estaban el lado del muro rodeados por un aura negra spike se encontraba en posición fetal mientras que kai solo se recostaba en el muro

—oh vamos dejen tanto show—dijo applejack

—me rompieron mi corachonchito de niño—dijo spike todavía en posición fetal

—solo les dijimos la verdad—dijo spitfire

—la verdad duele—dijo kai todavía desmotivado

—spike párate y deja el drama—dijo twilight

—si vamos, que dramáticos son—dijo Rarity

—está bien pero es porque yo quiero no porque ustedes me lo hayan pedido—dijo kai arrogante

—ahgg ya que—dijo spike

—bueno vengan para que yo les de chakra—dijo naruto

Después de que naruto le diera a todos chakra les dijo que tenían que esperar por lómenos 5 días par que se pudiera moldear su chakra crear propio, esos 5 días fueron un problema para todos ya que todos tuvieron algunos problemas los cuales hicieron que esos 5 dias fueran todo un desastre

Después de eso todos se reunieron en el cuarto de entrenamiento para seguir con el entrenamiento

—naruto tu tonto chakra hiso que arruinara uno de mis elegantes vestidos—dijo ratity alterada

—de qué manera se arruinaron—pregunto naruto asustado

—me quede dormida en medio del trabajo, no pude hacer muchas costuras por que mi cuerpo se sentía muy agotado como si hubiera corrido una maratón por dias, y ni hablar de los calambres de las extremidades—dijo rarity molesta, y naruto solo estaba mas asustado ya que las otras 7 chicas excepto pinkie que también se unieron a su conversación

—a mi también me paso—dijo twilight molesta

—no sabía que fuera a hacer efectos secundarios—dijo naruto aún más asustado por las 7 chicas ya que se les estaba saliendo un aura maligno, mientras los 2 chicos y pinkie jugaban piedra papel o tijera y las 3 crussaders solo hablaban de sus cutie marks como ninjas

—yo todavía siento mi pierna acalambrada—dijo applejack

—Tranquilícense que no pasa nada—dijo naruto asustado las 7 chicas solo gruñeron haciendo que su temor aumente

—hoy les enseñare a soltar su chakra, es algo muy fácil solo tienen que hacer esta posición de manos y soltar algo de chakra—dijo naruto mostrándoles la posición de manos y soltanto chakra alrededor de su cuerpo fácilmente lo cual impresiono a todos los presentes

—no deberíamos aprender todas las posiciones de manos—dijo twilight

—no eso va después—

Todos hicieron una fila lateral mirando naruto e hicieron lo que él les indico, colocando la posición de manos e intentaron imitar a naruto y soltar algo de chakra lo cual no paso al instante y Naruto se sentó en el suelo a esperar, pasaron 30 minutos sin que alguno consiguiera algo pero seguían igual

—Esto es inútil ya han pasado 30 minutos y no hemos conseguido nada—dijo rarity fastidiada

— solo ahí que ser pacientes—dijo naruto "o al menos eso creo"

—claro que no—gritaron todos

—ahg esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé—dijo naruto en un susurro

**Como les pareció el cap. de hoy talvez se estén preguntando por que estarían tan preocupados o algo parecido bueno tengo que decirles que esta es la primera votación que ahí en el cual ustedes decidirán que capitulo quieren ver primero**

—**la infancia de fluttershy (narushy)**

—**entrenamiento parte 2**

—**recuerdos del pasado**

**Bueno sin más que decir me despido y ADIOS :3**


	11. Especial: El pasado

**Hola amigos soy Kerix, he contado los votos y al parecer la infancia de fluttershy gano por unos cuantos votos, bueno al parecer este capítulo tratara sobre es asi que espero que lo disfruten**

(Blablablá) cuando hablo yo :3

-blablabla- cuando un sexy personaje habla

"blablablá" cuando piensan

**-blablabla**\- cuando un personaje malo habla

**"blablablá"** cuando un personaje malo piensa

**Capitulo X:ESPECIAL:La infancia de fluttershy**

—Naruto esto es imposible, creo que todo ese cansancio no sirvió para nada—en un tono de fastidio expreso rarity

Naruto al ver que después de pasar un buen tiempo y que no sucediera absolutamente nada empezó a creer que todo lo que les enseño no servía para nada—hump, creo que tienes razón esto no sirvió para na... —fue interrupido el rubio cuando escucho un estruendo fuerte proveniente de alguien que naruto pensaba que iba a ser la ultima

La chica pelos rosados estaba expulsando una gran cantidad de chakra que la comenzaba a rodear como si de una esfera se tratase, de un momento a otro su chakra comenzó a cambiar de color, este comenzaba a ser de un verde aguamarina este duro unos cuantos segundo antes de que la esfera de chakra se disipara

En ese momento fluttershy paro de soltar chakra y esta de inmediato se desmayó y comenzó a caer hacia el suelo pero antes de que esto sucediera naruto alcanzo a sostenerla, este había creado un clon de sombra para que alcanzará a sostenerla antes de que cayera

Naruto pudo observar que esta estaba muy cansada y se encontraba sudando un poco "se esforzó mucho al parecer se ve que tú eres una de las mas fuertes" pensó Naruto mientras que la sostenía con sus manos—llévala arriba que descanse en alguna de las alcobas— se dirijo el original hacia el clon el cual solo asintió con la cabeza mientras subía las escaleras

Las mujeres presentes al escuchar que naruto se la llevaría a alguna de las alcobas hiso que cierto pensamiento llegara a sus cabezas haciendo que todas las mujeres en el sótano se sonrojaron

—hey tu pervertido, para donde crees que la llevas?—dijo molesta y sonrojada Rarity quien se le acerco peligrosa mente —no espera Rarity s un malen... —intento explicar pero era tarde para que después se escuchara un ruido muy fuerte, el rostro del rubio había quedado la marca de la palma de rarity, quien este respondió

—solo intentaba llevarla para que descansara un poco—explico el rubio adolorido mientras a este se le hacía roja la parte donde le había pegado rarity—oh lo siento Naruto enserio solo que pues mencionaste alcoba y pues no mencionaste explicación asi que pues todas le tomamos doble sentido—

—pero ahh que se referíren con do... ooh... —al fin habia entendido naruto luego este después comenzó a apuntarles y comenzó a Gritar sonrojado—Que yo nunca le haría eso a fluttershy—

"_no puedo creer que hasta ahora se allá dado cuenta, es más idiota de lo que pensé" pensaron las mujeres presentes_

—olle Dash en que estaban pensando?—pregunto scotaloo a rainbow dash que después de escuchar esa pregunto se quedó estática ya que no era momento para que su hermana se enterara de esos conocimientos

—ella tiene Razón applejack a que se refieren?... Porque nosotros no entendimos—la que pregunto esta vez fue applebloom quien se encontraba al lado de applejack, pero por su parte applejack habia quedado blanca ya que no sabía que responderle a su hermanita

—Rarit... —intento decir sweetie belle pero fue interrumpida por su hemana la cual se notaba molesta y sin votarla a mirar le respondió—ni se te ocurra— mientras esta solo comenzaba a sudar de forma cómica y se alejaba de ella

—bueno creo que ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, sigamos con el entrenamiento el cual si funciona—dijo apresurada mente naruto mientras este se sentaba en un banco

"no puedo creer que en verdad funcionara por poco pensé que me harían picadillo jejeje, debería dejar de pensar en eso y agradecer de que estas mujeres no me han hecho nada...hump...me pregunto si ya despertó fluttershy mi clon se debe estar haciendo cargo de eso jejeje" pensó naruto mientras volvía a mirar como todos volvían a retomar con su entrenamiento

* * *

(_si lo coloque así porque creo que se ve mejor_)

_Horas más tarde..._

En uno de los cuartos de la casa de naruto se encontraba durmiendo placida mente fluttershy quien estaba siendo vigilada por naruto el cual también se había quedado dormido y su rostro lo tapaba uno de los libros de ero-sennin el cual era el favorito de naruto

_Soundtrack:__Ludovico Einaudi - Nuvole Bianche_

Fluttershy comenzaba a despertar mientras lentamente comenzaba a abrir los ojos pudo divisar una figura enfrente de ella, pero esta tenía una forma peculiar algo que le recordaba de pequeña provocando que esta grite, en ese instante despertó a naruto provocando que este se sobresalte y caiga hacia adelante estrellándose contra el suelo, rápidamente se levantó y segundos después intento calmarla un poco ya que no solo se veía asustada

Parecía como si estuviera traumada por algo en sus ojos se podía contemplar el terror absoluto segundos después de hacer esto abraso a naruto con fuerza comenzó a llorar en su hombro parecía todavía estar dormida ya que estaba gritando muchas cosas al alzar

—¡LO...LO SIENTO PAPA EN VER...VERDAD LO SI..ENTO¡—Gritaba entre cortado fluttershy mientras derramaba muchas lágrimas en el hombro de naruto, el rubio solo se asustaba cada vez más y más por la repentina acción de la peli rosada—¡POR...FAVOR PERDONAME PERDONAME¡—dijo gritando mientras comenzaba a hablar en voz más baja—¡NO SABES CUENTO LO SIENTO PAPA POR favor perdóname—fueron las últimas palabras que naruto pudo escuchar ya que fluttershy comenzó a pronunciar palabras inatendibles

Naruto después de esto la cogió de los hombros y después intento hacerla reaccionar la cual estaba perdida en el más allá ya que se veía que estaba mirando a un lugar todavía derramando lágrimas, naruto intentaba sacudirla para ver si entraba en razón segundos después fluttershy reacciono todavía derramando una gran cantidad de lágrimas después de esto solo se separó de naruto para mirarlo a los ojos y percatarse que no tenía el mismo rostro agradable, tenía una gran mirada de preocupación fluttershy en ese instante intentó salir corriendo de la habitación pero no pudo ya que naruto la había agarrado de su suéter

—Naruto y-yo...—fue interrumpida por las palabras el rubio quien la volvió a mirar de la misma forma en la que la miro antes de una forma preocupada

—dime porque?—dijo el rubio mientras este la sentaba a su lado mirándola a sus ojos cristalinos quienes habían derramado toda una cascada de lágrimas esta solo se limito a tartamudear

—Cálmate y dime que paso—exigió el rubio intentado que le contara porque habia actuado tan extraña hace unos segundos

Fluttershy seguía tartamudeando intentado encontrar las palabras para decírselas a Naruto

—Puedes confiar en mi—dijo naruto suavemente mientras abrazaba las manos de fluttershy con las suyas fluttershy por fin se había calmado y por fin pudo decirle palabras claras al rubio

—fue hace 10 años cuando tan solo tenía 8 años en mi cumpleaños

_**Fin del soundtrack**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Flutershy PDV**_

_**Soundtrack: Spirited Away - Ano Natsu He Music Box Version**_

_Estaba muy feliz mi cumpleaños se acercaba aunque me preocupaba por el estado medico de mi mama papa hace unos días se le habia llevado a un hospital aunque no me sentía tan triste ya que papa me decía que mientras yo mas sonriera ella se sentiría mejor, mi amiga rainbow estaba con migo me platicaba de que algunos pegasos la molestaban porque no sabía volar muy bien_

—_no te preocupes por eso rainbow dash no hay nada de malo en volar mal—__intente subirle el ánimo e intente convencerla de que no era algo malo pero seguía algo triste_

—_Fluttershy hasta incluso Gilda se burla de mí y es mi mejor amiga__—seguía con el ánimo bajo pero que le podía decir yo ni siquiera se volar…esperen eso es_

—_mírale el lado bueno yo tampoco se volar—por lo menos con eso no se sentiría sola_

—_eso no ayuda_

—_pues mi papa talvez pueda ayudarnos—intente decirle para subirle el ánimo—tu padre fluttershy no creo que tenga tiempo para nosotras él es el general de los wonderbolts además creo que es el mejor volador de todo cloudsdale incluso un poquitito mejor que mi papa_

—_pero puede ayudarnos_

—_no lo creo_

—_mi papa dice que tal vez no nos desarrollemos al mismo tiempo que los demás pero eso nos hace mucho más especiales ya que floreceremos como una flor más hermosa—le dije el dicho que alguna vez papa me había dicho pero que al principio no lo entendía_

—_no entiendo lo que me quieres decir— le paso lo mismo que a mí recuerdo que mama me había regalado unos binoculares en mi cumpleaños pasado (si ahí hay binoculares)—te lo mostrare_

_Fue rápidamente a buscar mis binoculares que se encontraba debajo de mi cama los saque y lo acomode rápido en donde se encontraba la ventana de mi cuarto—pero que estas haciendo? —pregunto ella cuando ya había encontrado lo que buscaba le hice algunas señas de que se acercara a ver_

—_mira—le dije y le pase los binoculares apuntando a un huerto de flores mágicas de color azul y combinado con algún color del arcoíris en sus pétalos las cuales ya había florecido en su mayoría excepto una que todavía seguía sin florecer—no entiendo que me quieres hacer ver con esto—dijo ella ya un poco cansada por que no entendía e mensaje pero luego se lo explique_

—_veras rainbow ves que todas estas flores mágicas ya han florecido, pero si te das cuenta todavía queda una que no floreció con las otras—esta flor comenzaba a abrirse y mostraba su esplendor lentamente esta flor era más especial que las demás ya que esta tenia los pétalos del color del arcoíris ya que cada pétalo llevaba un color diferente esto hacia que se vería más hermosa que las demás— ¿vez? Incluso la flor más lenta, una vez que llega a florecer se convierte en la más hermosa de todas, y esa flor eres tu rainbow—le dije las mismas palabras que me había dicho mi padre hace unos días_

—_¿yo? —dijo ella con asombro mientras la miraba en ese momento entro mi padre al cuarto y dijo las siguientes palabras—¡por supuesto¡ tú sabes quizás no puedas volar como otros todavía pero cuando llegue tu hora lo harás y vas a florecer y te convertirás en una de las mejores voladores de equestria créeme solo debes ser paciente_

—_señor elric no debería estar dirigiendo los wonderbolts—dijo muy impresionada y emocionada rainbow ya que era la primera vez que veía a papa y creo que se emocionó más ya que papa llevaba su uniforme de diario_

—_jeje la pequeña rainbow dash tu padre me hablo de ti—le dijo papa mientras le tocaba la cabeza_

—_¿señor enserio cree eso de mi?—pregunto rainbow quien estaba a mi lado emocionada_

—_Claro que si rainbow dash, solo tienes que creer en ti—después de eso se alejo de rainbow y se dirigió a mí, papa me abraso y en su rostro se notaba algo triste pero yo no sabía la razón_

— _¿pasa algo papa? —pregunte pero no me decía nada únicamente me miraba con esa mirada de tristeza la cual única mente la había visto cuando desapareció el tio Alphonse pero esta se veía diferente ya que esta era mucho más triste aunque seguía sin decirme él porque_

—_Cariño necesito que me acompañes, Rainbow dash tu padre esta abajo esperándote—_

—_gracias señor_

_Después de decir esto mi padre salio del cuarto lo hiba a seguir pero primero me despedí de rainbow ya que ella era una de las pocas amigas que tengo o mejor dicho la única que tengo_

—_a donde vamos papa?—_

_Mi papa me llevo en su lomo a alguna parte aunque no podía ver muy bien ya que era de noche y estaba oscuro eso me recuerda donde estará mama no la he visto desde hace mucho tiempo creo que se siente mejor ya que mi mama siempre me compra un regalo antes de mi cumpleaños_

_Llegamos a una juguetería y habia un regalo envuelto, un poco grande m papa se fue a hablar con el vendedor el cual trajo el regalo en las manos y me lo dio_

—_lo sabía este regalo de mama cierto papa— conteste con una gran sonrisa mientras el rostro de mi papa era uno muy serio y al parecer el vendedor de juguetes y mi padre se conocían muy bien y comenzaron a hablar de algunos temas que yo podía escuchar_

—_lamento lo de Rose, Edward ella fue una gran mujer—"de que están hablando y por qué lamenta algo de mi mama"_

—_lose, solo que esperaba que yo fuera el primero en irme—"irse pero a donde, acaso enviaron a mama alguna parte?_

—_si venia aquí a reclamar el regalo de mi pequeña, ahg Flay nose como voy a continuar—pero de qué habla_

—_no te preocupes Edward las cosas se arreglaran ya lo veras_

—_eso espero_

_Después de eso yo y mi papa salimos de ahí otra vez para ir a casa pero mi papa me dijo que me vistiera para una ocasión formal no sabía para que ya eran altas horas de la noche pero le hice caso y me viste para una ocasión formal después de esto papa me volvió a llevar en su lomo solo que este ya no llevaba su traje Normal de color azul oscuro sino que llevaba un traje muy parecido al que usa normal mente en el trabajo solo que este era de color negro_

—_adónde vamos papa?—pregunte ya que no sabia hacia donde íbamos no podía ver absolutamente nada pero mi papa se quedó en silencio decir palabra alguna Después de esto papa aterrizo en una capilla pero no sabía que hacíamos ahí así que solo le cogí la mano y caminamos dentro de esta_

_Adentro había muchos personas que eran amigos de mi papa pero pude observar que la hermana de mi mama también estaba ahí solo que ella estaba llorando en un lugar donde había una cosa de color negro muy grande pero a todo esto ¿dónde estaba mi mama?_

_Sé que ella estaba enferma pero para que mi tia este llorando y ella no esté a su lado se me hace un poco raro ya que mama siempre fue muy unida con mi tia pero no entiendo por qué ella no está aquí que está pasando le preguntare a mi papa_

—_papa _

—_si cariño_

—_donde esta mama? —pregunte sin decir mas esperando la respuesta pero mi papa se quedó callado muchos segundos hasta que decidió decir algunas palabras_

—_creo que si no te lo digo ahora será más duro de afrontar—dijo mi padre, aunque todavía no comprendia lo que me quie...esperen un momento esto...es un fu-funeral pero no no esto no puede ser la última vez que le vi se encontraba bien...pero no no-loquiero creer será que por eso mi tia estaba llorando, por eso la conversación de mi papa con el vendedor hablaban de mama no por favor que no sea ella le ruego a celestia que por favor no sea ella_

—_tu madre, cariño tu madre le hiban a hacer una cirujia para curarla de su enfermedad pero lamentable mente no...no sobrevivió lo-lo lamento hija—dijo mi papa con los ojos vidriosos _

—_p-pe-pero porque, porque ella papa—mis lagrimas comenzaban a desbordar y pasar por mis mejillas—no ella tenia que estar en mi cumpleaños papa yo no quería que pasara esto__—_

_—hija las personas mueren a diario esto no fue tu culpa—mi papa me abraso con fuerza y lo mismo hice yo con l lo abrase lo más fuerte que pude_

_—quisiera que al menos le hubiera dicho otras palabras en vez de chao mama—dije con mientras lloraba con más fuerza_

—_Hija si quieres podrías decirle algunas palabras__—dijo mi papa mientras señalaba a la caja de color negro yo solo asentí y comencé a caminar directamente hacia la caja en donde creo que se encontraba mi mama, al llegar me puse un poco feliz al ver la sonrisa que tenia pero aun así mis lágrimas no dejaron de caer_

—_mama lo siento si no te pude hacer feliz, lo siento por no poder estar tu ultimo dia a tu lado, pero quiero que sepas que yo, yo te amo mami—después de decir esto comencé a llorar encima de caja negra mi papa me cogio la mano y me llevo a una de las sillas para dar comienzo a la ceremonia, pero no estuve prestando atención a nada solo quería quedarme en mi mente procesando en lo que había pasado._

_**Horas después**_

_Papa y yo salimos de del entierro en donde estaba mi madre solo le alcance a decir un último adiós antes de que enterraran su ataúd completamente estaba muy triste pero cuando llegamos a casa al frente de la puerta de mi cuarto estaba la caja grande, mi papa paso al lado mío en esos instantes y me dio permiso para que abriera la caja antes de tiempo, comenzó a destaparla lentamente hasta que algo de color blanco salto sobre mí lo cual me dio un susto muy grande y corrí a protegerme detrás de mi papa, mi papa dio una pequeña sonrisilla para luego voltear a ver lo que era exactamente, la curiosidad me invadió y yo también pude ver lo que era, solo era un pequeño conejito de unos cuantos meses de edad_

—_papa eso es un conejito? —le pregunte a mi padre mientras le apuntaba con una de mis manos_

—_jajá así es hija, fue un regalo de tu madre antes de morir, ella sabía lo mucho que te gustan los animales ella quiso regalártelo—dijo papa con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que me pasaba el conejo que salto a mis piernas_

—_lo atesorare cada día, por mama—dije mientras abrazaba al conejo el cual pareciera que también me estuviera abrasando—y como le pondrás hija? —dijo papa mientras le acariciaba la cabeza al conejo el cual estaba feliz_

—_pues no lose, este conejito me lo dio mama es como un mensaje que incluso cuando no esté aquí ella me sigue cuidando es como un angel...—e ese momento el conejito comenzó a abrasarme cuando pronuncie la palabra angel, creo que ese nombre le gusta—creo que le gusta ángel papa—_

—_cuídalo bien hija, recuerda que este es el regalo que tu madre te dio para que sepas que ella siempre te estará cuidando—dijo mi papa mientras me abrasaba—lose papa—una lagrima paso por mi mejilla mientras veía a ángel y por un segundo pude ver a mama en sus ojos_

"_gracias mama" pensé mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía mientras abrazaba a mi papa y a angel los dos juntos a mi lado_

_**Fin del soundtrack**_

_**2 meses después**_

_Han pasado 2 meses desde que murió mama mi papa me ayudó mucho con eso, tuvo que pedir un permiso para que pudiera pasar algo de tiempo con migo, al igual que mi nueva mascota el también me ha ayudado mucho, ángel parece que pudiera entender todo lo que digo ya que cada vez que le hablo él siempre se me queda mirando como si estuviera escuchando todo lo que digo y pereciera comprenderme._

_Cada dia que pasa pienso cada vez más en mama, mi actitud a cambiado drásticamente ya que ahora ya casi nunca salgo a jugar afuera me he vuelto mucho más tímida, mi voz cada vez se escucha más baja así que ya no le puedo hablar a papa desde lejos así que siempre me le acerco a una distancia a la cual mi papa pueda escucharme, rainbow me visita frecuentemente, ya que sigue sin poder volar bien y al parecer su amiga Gilda se había ido con sus padres así que yo era la amiga que le quedaba._

—_papa me pregunto si podré ir al bosque everfree—le pregunte a mi papa ya que he querido ir allá desde hace mucho tiempo pero nunca pude ir ya que nunca había estado en la superficie, pero desde mi casa podía ver a muchos animales así que tal vez les llegue a agradar._

—_por supuesto que no hija, ese bosque es muy peligroso—papa me miraba con mucha seriedad—está bien__—me deprimí un poco, pero sabía que papa veía por mi bienestar me di la vuelta para irme a mi cuarto, mi padre bajo por las escaleras, todos los días baja para ver la foto en donde aparecía mama._

—_ángel tú crees que papa va a estar bien? —le pregunto a mi conejito el cual me miraba con un poco de tristeza, ángel comenzó a saltar hacia una parte de mi cuarto, salto a mi estante donde estaba una foto mía de papa y mama sonreí al verla, porque ahí papa y mama estaban juntos._

_Ya había anochecido y ángel estaba contemplando la luna el viento hacia mover sus orejas pero en al parecer el viento hiso que una pequeña lampa se moviera de su lugar y empujara a angel afuera de la ventana cayendo directo hacia abajo donde estaba el bosque everfree, en ese momento me asusté mucho y intente buscarlo por la ventana de mi cuarto aunque no veía nada, en ese momento me decidí a buscarlo, sin avisarle a papa porque creo que en estos momentos debería estar dormido, Salí de la casa y por el pánico que sentía me lance directo hacia el bosque everfree pero me asuste más de lo que ya estaba ya que no sabía volar pero al parecer ya estaba en el suelo, no sé lo que paso pero al parecer había volado en esos momentos, pero eso no me importaba por ahora quería encontrar a angel y llevarlo a casa asi que me adentre dentro del bosque everfree sin pensarlo_

—_angel, angel donde estas—comencé a buscarlo pero en ese momento sentí como si algo me estuviera vigilando en ese momento pensé que era ángel pero no estaba segura ya que papa me había dicho que este bosque era peligroso, seguí buscando a ángel con desesperación mientras que buscaba a en todos los lugares posibles, estuve alrededor de unos 15 minutos buscándolo hasta que apareció había caído en unos arbustos por suerte una de sus patas se había fracturado, me alegre mucho de haberlo encontrado después de eso intente salir lo mas rápido posible de ahí pero en ese momento una criatura gigantesca había aparecido y no parecía que tuviera buenas intenciones_

Soundtrack:DANIELE - Epic Orchestral Music - Tension

"_oh no esto es malo" de repente otros cosas parecidas a esa también habían aparecido parecía un lobo solo que este pareciera que su cuerpo estuviera echo de ramas, era un lobo de madera, pero estos no tenían los comunes ojos verdes, sus ojos eran de un color rojo puro y por alguna razón algunas partes de su cuerpo estaban manchadas de rojo_

_Uno de ellos salto hacia mí, pero rápida mente pude esquivarlo comencé a correr lo más rápido que podía agarre a ángel y lo pegue a mí él también estaba muy asustado me sentía muy asustada en esos momentos pensé que podía morir y comencé a llorar por el miedo y pánico que sentía en esos momentos —No quiero morir—dije como un susurro pero al frente mio apareció otro lobo de madera y arremetió un zarpazo hacia mí que por mucha suerte que tuviera en ese momento en ese momento logre agacharme a tiempo y comencé a correr otra vez para salir de ese bosque —NO QUIERO MORIR—grite pero era demasiado tarde el otro lobo apareció junto con sus dos compañeros los cuales me dejaron acorralada sabía que ese era mi fin..._

_En ese momento apareció papa golpeando a un lobo de una patada y mandándolo a volar destruyéndole la mandíbula pero rápidamente este se volvió a reconstruir, los dos lobos restantes atacaron a papa el cual solo pudo atacar a uno pero el otro le hico una herida muy grande en su ala derecha_

—_QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO AQUI—grito mi papa mientras se ponía en posición de combate y seguido de hacer esto acciono un mecanismo que se encontraba en su maga soltando un humo de color negro aturdiendo a los lobos por un pequeño lapso de tiempo después de hacer esto comenzó a correr hacia mí, me agarro rápido y comenzó a correr hacia algún lugar—lo…siento p-papa yo no quería—no podía hablar estaba llorando mucho mi papa solo me abraso y dijo—me alegro que no te haya pasado nada—me abraso y comenzó a respirar de forma acelerado—no quiero perderte, ya perdí a tu madre no quiero que pase lo mismo con Tigo—comenzó a mirar hacia el horizonte y comenzó a correr_

_**Fin del soundtrack**_

_**Soundtrack:**__**full metal let it all out full**_

_Después de eso pudo observar que los lobos nos estaban alcanzando así que intento localizar una salida y alfin pudo encontrarla los lobos ya se escuchaban muy cerca mi papa me dejo en el suelo y comenzó a hablar—fluttershy si sigues por este camino encontraras la salida, por favor cuídate mucho yo intentare distraerlos por un rato y luego te alcanzare pero antes llévate esto—dijo papa mientras que del cuello sacaba un collar en forma de remolino y me lo ponía a mí en ese momento me abraso con mucha fuerza y comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas era la primera vez que veía a papa llorar_

—_ahora no importa lo que oigas o escuches no mires a atrás solo ¡CORRE¡—dijo mientras se paraba y comenzaba a adentrarse otra vez en el bosque yo comencé a correr por donde mi papa me dijo que fuera y comencé a escuchar unos sonidos muy fuertes al lapso de tiempo en el que papa me había dicho por fin había podido salir en ese momento busque desesperada mente a unos guardias y cuando los encontré les dije lo que paso y una tropa se dirigió hacia el bosque everfree_

_**Fin del flashback**_

—tiempo después solo encontraron el brazo derecho de mi padre y después de eso el padre de rainbow se hiso cargo de mí, fue muy amable con migo y cuando porfin pude obtener mi cutie mark el me ayudo a construir mi nuevo hogar en la superficie terrestre y después me mude abajo y bueno ya sabes el resto

—y por qué reaccionaste de esa manera cuando me viste

—estabas en la misma posición en la que vi a mi padre la última vez que lo vi, en esos momentos me sentí tan sola...no todos los días de mi vida me siento muy sola—dijo mientras que algunas lágrimas caían en su ropa—el murió por culpa mía, fue mi culpa—siguio llorando en silencio mirando al suelo

Naruto al escuchar la historia de fluttershy se dio cuenta que ella habia sufrido mucho más que el, naruto la abraso y le dijo—fluttershy tú ya no estás sola recuerda que tienes muchos amigos que te aprecian mucho y siempre debes recordar eso ellos te quieren y siempre contaras con su ayuda al igual que yo— en esos momentos fluttershy se limpió las lagrimas y miro los ojos de naruto por unos cuantos segundos y in impulso hiso que ella juntara sus labios con los de naruto, el se sonrojo de una manera exagerada pero se dejo llevar por el beso

**Como les pareció el capítulos de hoy por favor díganme si les gusto para seguir haciendo capítulos como este jejeje al parecer voy a seguir con la historia y el entrenamiento, ya después vendrá recuerdos del pasado no tardara mucho y si sé que me demora una semana más de la que común mente comento pero los especiales son asi ya que me demoro más en hacerlos**

**Por favor comenten para saber cómo les pareció el capitulo**

**Sin más que decir me despido y adiós :3**


	12. El Robo

**Hola amigos soy Kerix, si ya sé que me he demorado mucho pero es que tenia cosas que pero no se preocupe su raro y pendejo amigo kerix ya esta devuelta para seguir entretenerlos con su fic el cual cada vez es mas interesante y mas harem, ya que kerix cree que les gusta mucho ya que como siempre le escriben en que esta fallado en su fic el puede corregirlo y hacerlo mejor ustedes son los mejores lectores del mundo :3**

(Blablablá) cuando hablo yo :3

-blablabla- cuando un sexy personaje habla

"blablablá" cuando piensan

**-blablabla**\- cuando un personaje malo habla

**"blablablá"** cuando un personaje malo piensa

**Por cierto si quieren saber cómo se ven los personajes en mi biografía está la información vayan allá para saber cómo se ven los personajes XD**

**Capitulo Xi: El Robo y la informacion**

Naruto se separó lentamente de fluttershy, este comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente los ojos esta estaba completamente roja, pero al parecer se veía feliz, al ver esa sonrisa tan dulce no pudo evitar sonreír pero en poco segundos su expresión ya no se veía felicidad, este se podía ver nervioso y algo serio

—fluttershy necesito que bajes rápido, lo más rápido que puedas—expreso este para luego desparecer en humo ya que el solo era un clon de sombra, ella le hiso caso a las palabras que había dicho el rubio y comenzó a bajar rápido las escaleras, hasta que por fin se dio cuenta de el porque naruto se había puesto algo serio

En la mitad del sótano se encontraba un sujeto con mascara de color blanco esta tenía tres agujeros dos en los que se podía divisar sus ojos y el otro parecía estar en su frente

—así que aquí te encontrabas no naruto—dijo el sujeto de la máscara de color blanco

—El hombre de la máscara dime donde esta sasuke—dijo naruto molesto

—así todavía sigues buscándolo

—cállate dime donde esta

—el está conmigo ahora, pero no vengo por esa razón vengo por el

Dijo el hombre de las mascara mientras este apuntaba a donde este kai, este se puso nervioso ya que este no se veía con buenas intenciones, mientras los demás los cuales estaban cansados por el entrenamiento que les había dado naruto también se veían muy nerviosos, el hombre de la mascara se puso unos guantes muy extraños los cuales comenzaron a brotar un aura de color rojo

—Quien eres? —pregunto kai un poco nervioso

—puedes decirme Tobi

Kai se comenzó asustar mientras que el ojo derecho de tobi comenzaba a brillar de un intenso color carmesí

—el jinchuriki de las 7 colas o más conocido como el lobo del fulgor Azul el Nanabi (_significa 7 colas en japonés_)

—tu como sabes todo eso? —pregunto kai nervioso a la vez que asustado este comenzaba a der pequeños pasos hacia atrás retrocediendo

—no te preocupes no tienes por qué saberlo morirás en unos pocos minutos—dijo el hombre enmascarado mientras se acercaba hacia este

Naruto reacciono rápido hacia este, haciendo un rasengan en su mano derecha y saltando directo hacia este, pero lo único que paso fue que, el ataque atravesó a tobi tal como si no estuviera hay, este siguió caminado hacia kai, pero sus amigas intentaron detenerlo con lo que podía pero aun así el resultado era el mismo sus ataque siempre terminaban atravesándolo

Kai había quedado paralizado este no se podía mover, no sabia si era por el miedo que sentía era porque al sentir esa presencia tan oscura estaba muy asustado o solo su cuerpo ya no quería responderle

Tobi se fijo en el estoma del chico, mientras que este se agachaba y ponía una de sus manos en el, mientras la otra se limitaba a tocarlo en la frente con su dedo índice

—que estas intentando hacerme—dijo kai ya asustado ya que al parecer este hombre estaba rompiendo su selló de detención

—muy pronto lo descubrirás—al decir estas palabras una mescla de chakra de color azul comenzó a salir de este y comenzo a ser drenada por la mano de tobi el cual estaba recibiendo todo el chakra que habitaba dentro del pasaba lo mismo que habían hecho con gaara le estaban robando a su biju, naruto ya sabiendo lo que estaba haciendo tobi intento detenerlo con lo que podía pero no pasaba nada incluso naruto podía atravesar a kai como si este también pudiera hacer la habilidad que tenía tobi

—kai has algo—Grito naruto

—espera todavía puedo mover mi brazo creo que puedo dete...ay no—dijo kai pudo mover un poco su brazo pero este otra vez fue paralizado por tobi el cual con un solo dedo toco su brazo

—no te preocupes en unos pocos segundos no tendrás que mover el brazo, es más ya no vas a sentir tu cuerpo

—Maldito, amigos ayúdenme—ellos intentaron hacer lo que podían pero nada resultaba todo era nulo ya que solo lograban que sus ataques traspasaran a tobi, de repente kai fue rodeado por una gran esfera de energía de color roja que siguiente a esto del suelo se comenzó a formar un ojo que comenzaba a drenar el poco chakra del biju que tenía kai esto también ocasiono de que al fin su sello se rompiera toda la energía que habitaba en el fuera total mente succionada por el ojo que estaba en el suelo  
Cuando toda su energía fue drenada el ojo del suelo formo una pupila, que poco tiempo después el ojo en el duelo comenzó a desaparecer, tobi soltó a kai el cual inmediatamente cayó al suelo

—no te preocupes no estarás sufriendo por mucho tiempo—dijo tobi el cual comenzó a ser succionado por su ojo derecho y comenzaba a desaparecer

—nos veremos luego Kyubi—fueron las últimas palabras que dijo tobi antes de desaparecer por completo  
Naruto corrió rápidamente hacia kai el cual parecía consiente pero no por mucho tiempo las demas hicieron lo mismo y corrieron hacia donde se encontraba el tirado en suelo

—hay alguna manera de salvarlo? —pregunto rápidamente naruto hacia twilight, naruto recordó rápidamente lo que habia pasado con gaara que fue el mismo caso que paso con kai solo que esta vez no habia nadie que ofreciera su vida a como lo había echo la abuela chiyo

—no que yo conosca, pero ya viene alguien en cami... —fue interrumpida twilight por el sonar del azote de la puerta la cual se pudo divisar una zebra la cual bajo rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba kai lo examino y abrió los ojos como si estuviera impresionada por algo y con una roca comenzó a dibujar algo a su alrededor

—que es lo planeas hacer? —pregunto naruto hacia la zebra la cual estaba por terminar de hacer el circulo que rodeaba a kai

—yo no planeo hacer nada si me lo preguntas—dijo la zebra mientras le decía en la oreja unas palabras a kai, el cual después de escucharlas asintió débilmente y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban puso ambos brazos y manos sobre el circulo que había dibujado al zebra este había cerrado sus ojos y comenzó a susurrar unas palabras

Algo que impresiono a todos los que se encontraban en la habitación menos a la zebra fue que comenzaron a salir rayos del círculo que había dibujado para después comenzar a salir unos tentáculos de color negro al mismo tiempo que un ojo con algunas líneas a su alrededor muy diferente al que habia drenado la energía de este  
Estos tentáculos tocaron en la pierna derecha y brazo izquierdo de kai los cuales se comenzaron a desintegrar para luego detenerse en cierto punto de las extremidades para luego ser iluminado por una luz de color azul y comenzar a ser rodeado por todo su cuerpo el ojo desaparecido junto con los tentáculos

—rápido llévenlo hacia el hospital más cercano—dijo la zebra

—el hospital está cerrado hoy por reparaciones—dijo fluttershy rápidamente  
Naruto coemnzo a pensar sobre alguien que tuviera entrenamiento médico y como un flash algo le llegó a la cabeza

—hooves—dijo en voz alta mientras que comenzaba a cargar a kai pero este se comenzo a desangrar por su pierna y su brazo  
Naruto con unas sabanas hiso un torniquete en las dos zonas en las que este se comenzaba a desangrar

—twilight donde vive hooves—pregunto naruto a lo que al mismo tiempo salía de la casa cargando a kai seguido por sus demás amigos

—está a unas cuantas calles de aquí—dijo twilight corriendo al lado de naruto

Al llegar a la casa a la que habia indicado twilight estos comenzaron a tocar la puerta rápidamente para que les pudieran atender rápido, solo que la puerta no se abría, naruto toco mas fuerte pero nada pasaba hasta que pudo divisar a whooves que venia con una chica de cabello amarillo y de piel color gris vestia con una blusa de color amarillo y unos pantalones cortos de color azul fuerte tenia pechos copa D

—Naruto que demonios está pasando—dijo hooves al ver el estado en que se encontraba el chico de pelos negros

—no hay tiempo para explicar, puedes curarlo

—claro, pero Derpy tienes tu equipo para los automails? —pregunto hooves hacia la pony que al parecer se llamaba derpy, esta de su mochila comenzó a revisar algo que se encontraba dentro de ella, esta alzo la cabeza y asintió mirando a whooves

—entonces vamos—dijo rápidamente whoves al abrir las puertas de su casa y seguido entrar para luego subir las escaleras y entrar en una habitación con una cama y al lado de esta algunas cosas de hospital

—también en mi casa tratamos con enfermos—dijo de repente whooves un poco avergonzado

Naruto coloco a kai sobre la cama y whooves se puso una bata y unos guantes para comenzar a curarlo

—Necesito que todos salgan de la habitación menos tu redheart y tu derpy—todos hicieron caso a las indicaciones de whooves

—primero le vamos a desinfectar las heridas y luego lo curare—le decía a derpy y a redheart mientras iba por su kit de medicina casero

**20 minutos después**

—ahora necesitamos despertarlo —dijo whooves al ver a kai inconsciente todavía este de la nada saco un sartén y comenzó a golpear fuertemente a kai este despertó al sentir un gran dolor en su cara

—doctor hooves pero que le pasa ahg—dijo adolorido mientras con su brazo derecho se tocaba la cara

—no te sorprendes de no tener tu brazo izquierdo

—no mucho

—está bien amigo esto no te va a doler—dijo hooves mientras le daba la señal a derpy y esta comenzaba a ensamblar algunas cosas metálicas en el brazo izquierdo de kai

—AAAAAHHHHHH—grito fuertemente kai mientras que derpy operaba su brazo izquierdo

—Dijiste que no dolería—dijo molesto kai

—es lo que todos los doctores dicen, para avisar al paciente que les va a doler muchísimo

—bueno eso es verdad

—dime si lo sientes muy apretado—dijo derpy mientras ajustaba as tuercas con su llave

—no mucho, pero porque esto duele tanto—bufo kai con lágrimas en sus ojos, ocultándoselos con su brazo derecho

—que no te avergüence llorar muchos adultos lloran al colocarle uno de estos y te duele por que los nervios de tu cuerpo se están ajustando con los del automail—dijo suavemente derpy

—no imagine que doli...AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH—grito fuertemente otra vez kai

—no te preocupes ya casi terminamos—intento alentar Derpy

Afuera de la habitación algunos se ponían más nerviosos a los gritos incesantes que daba kai, naruto está un poco impaciente per el sabía que hooves hacia buen trabajo así que no le quedo de otra más que esperar

**30 agonizantes minutos después**

kai salió de la habitación con una bata se veía bastante normal a excepción de que ya no tenía una pierna ni una mano sino que tenía repuestos biónicas de metal

—como te sientes?—pregunto naruto ante kai el cual todavía observaba su cuerpo con sus nuevas partes roboticas

—aún sigo sin entender por qué puedo mover los dedos y el brazo? —pregunto kai mirando su cuerpo

—lo que pasa que tu cuerpo se está adaptando al remplazo y tu sistema circulatorio está muy dañado y este hasta ahora se está adaptando al automail ya que las vías sanguinas utilizan los puertos del automail para depositar la sangre , mientras que tu sistema nervioso ya se adaptó al cambio, pero lamentablemente tu sistema óseo no volverá a crecer al igual que tu sistema muscular, además que todavía no podrás mover muy bien el brazo y la pierna ya que faltan que tus músculos base se adhieran al automail —explico derpy todos menos twilight, redheart y el doctor whooves no habían entendido nada de lo que había dicho derpy

—en español porfavor—dijo de improvisto rainbow

—osea que tus huesos y músculos no volverán a crecer y todavía no podrás mover bien la pierna ni el brazo—simplifico derpy

—y ustedes dos son pareja o algo asi—dijo Rarity

—somos amigos de trabajo—dijeron al unisono

—y derpy cierto...tu en que trabajas—dijo Naruto mientras se le acercaba

—soy mensajera, en mis ratos y tiempos libres soy mecánica de automails—dijo mientras le sonriera a el rubio

—bueno pues es un gusto conocerte derpy mi nombre es naruto—naruto expreso en su típico tono ridículo y al mismo tiempo alegre

—el gusto es mio, es un placer conocerte también

Estos dos se estrecharon la mano y naruto junto a sus amigos se despidieron, y salieron de la casa a excepción de kai que tenía que quedarse a hacer los ajustes y a prácticas con sus nuevas prótesis

Naruto comenzo a caminar por el pueblo pensado en lo que habia pasado, kai ya no tenia el biju significa que ya no será una amenaza para nadie que era alguien común y corriente, pero a cambio tuvo que perder su brazo y su pierna

"acaso ese es el precio que alguien debe de pagar para dejar de ser un monstruo" se preguntaba el rubio

Pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por rainbow que le cogió la mano y la entrelazo con la mano de ella haciendo un típico candado de manos que comúnmente utilizaban los novios

—Naruto no digas esas cosas harás que me ponga roja—dijo la peliarcoíris mientras que naruto no estaba entendiendo absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando hasta que giro un poco su cabeza y por fin se dio cuenta del porque rainbow está actuando de esa manera

Era un soarin muy celoso pasado al lado de ellos muy peligrosamente, pero no solo por eso era peligroso sino porque las mujeres que estaban atrás estaban expulsado un aura de maldad y celos puros, naruto siguió caminando todavía nervioso y alrededor de caminar por el pueblo unos 5 minutos se percató de algo que todavía seguía entrelazado de la mano con rainbow, y que las chicas que estaban atrás suyo iban a matarlo en cualquier momento sin alguna razón que el pudiera procesar

"porque siempre están tan molestas, que es que les desagrada estar conmigo o que" pensó naruto

—eh rainbow pasamos a soarin hace como unos 5 minutos ya puedes soltarme la mano—dijo naruto cada vez más nervioso ya que pareciera que las mujeres de atrás estuvieran a punto de explotar

—ha si lo siento creo que me deje llevar—dijo rainbow nerviosa "naruto pero porque hiciste que nos soltáramos la mano, me la estaba pasando también al lado tuyo" pensaba triste rainbow mientras sentía como si le estuvieran apuntando un láser en la espalda, ella se giró lentamente y se asustó un poco al ver a sus 7 amigas mirarla con ira y celos, ella se percató de esto y rápidamente escribió en un papel

_**jajaja les llevo ventaja :P**_

Estas al leer el pequeño papel que les mando rainbow se enojaron más de lo que ya estaban a punto de explotar pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el escuchar de unas trompetas que sonaban cerca de ahí

Estos se dirigieron hacia el sonido que cada vez se hacía más fuerte y a los lejos alcanzaron a divisar una multitud muy grande adelante de ellos se encontraban los carruajes de las tres princesas restantes que gobernaba ecuestrita

La princesa celestia que usaba un vestido plateado tenia pechos copa E fue la primera en bajarse estaba mirando a los alrededores buscando algo al parecer le aviso a la otra princesa que estaba a su lado derecho, la princesa luna la cual usaba ropa casual que era unos pantalones oscuros junto con una camisa de color azul claro y una chaqueta color purpura tenia pechos copa C que no estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que decía su hermana

Y la otra era la princesa candece junto con su esposo y hermano de twilight los cuales se bajaron y muchas parejas se acercaron a ellos, estos ponían sus manos sobre las cabezas de las parejas como si estuvieran recibiendo una bendicion

—twilight porque ellos hacen se acercan y agachan la cabeza?—pregunto naruto al ver la fila de parejas que se estaba comenzando a formar

—lo que pasa es que como te dije antes ella es la princesa candece, la princesa del amor así que todos esas parejas van a alla para recibir la bendición del amor y vivir con esta toda la vida—explico twilight mientras que miraba como esa fila se hacía cada vez mas y más larga

—quieres ir naruto? —pregunto sonrojada twilight

—pues... —este fue interrumpido por el grito de una de las princesas al escuchar llamar su nombre de una de sus amigas

—Twili—se escuchó decir al esposo de la princesa cadence, twilight giro su cabeza y pudo observar como su niñera y hermano la llamaban desde los carruajes, esta camino hacia ellos arrastrando a naruto mientras atrás las seguían sus otras amigas

—hola twilight tiempo sin verte—dijo la princesa cadence la cual usaba un traje casual una chaqueta rosa junto con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa blanca tenia pechos copa C twilight se acercó y vio cómo su hermano miraba un poco molesto a naruto

—hola cadence como has estado—saludo feliz twilight

—pues más o menos

—pero porque?—pregunto twilight a lo que cadence le hiso una señal con la mano para que se acercara más twilight le hiso caso y se acercó más y en un susurro candence le dijo

—quiero tener un bebe

—ohh—twilight se sonrojo un poco—y cual es el problema

—es que a shining le he dado muchas señales pero no se ha dado cuenta

—y por qué no se lo dices?

—lo he pensado pero quiero que él tenga la iniciativa—explico candece, después de decir esto esta miro fijamente a twilight después puso una sonsrisa de oreja a oreja seguido de abrasarla

—ahí twilight al fin encontraste el amor—dijo sonriente cadence twilight se sonrojo ya que sabía que como cadence era la princesa del amor ella podía ver de quien estaba enamorada cada persona y si había amor en la relación

—olle cadence me puedes decir de quien está enamorado él? —pregunto sonrojada twilight mirando para otro lado con para disimular su vergüenza

—claro no te preocupes—cadence miro a naruto el cual estaba hablando de forma sospechosa junto con su esposo shining el cual hablaba mirando hacia otro lado sin hacer contacto visual con naruto, cadence vio que de un maletín shining saco algo y se lo dio a naruto esta, solo sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar a naruto a ver si había amor en su corazón pero este estaba borroso ese tenía un muy pequeño aura de color azul celeste y otro más pequeño de color amarillo y un aura gigante de color blanco pero ese aura al parecer era del ramen

—te tengo buenas y malas noticia—luego esta volteo a mirar a las amigas de twilight y se sorprendio

—vamos dímelas

—las buenas es que todavía puedes conquistarlo con tus encantos ya que en este momento no esta enamorado de nadie, la mala es que rainbow dash te lleva ventaja seguida por fluttershy— en ese momento recordó que rainbow dash ya habia besado a naruto pero no entendía por qué fluttershy tenía más ventaja que ella

—pero porque fluttershy?

—esa es una pregunta que no puedo responderte

—gracias te todos modos candence—dijo twilight para después despedirse de ella "me pregunto de que estará hablando naruto con shining

Naruto volteo la cabeza mirando para un lado y comenzó a hablar con shining sospechosamente

**Soundtrack: Spanish Flea - Herb Alpert**

—tienes ramen? —pregunto naruto

—de el que quieras desde carne hasta vegetariano—dijo shining mirando hacia otro lado sospechosamente

—dame 10

—de cual

—de cada uno

—serán 50 bits

Naruto saco su bolsa de dinero en forma de rana gorda en donde tenía todo el dinero que le habían dado por arreglar las casas y puestos de los habitantes de ponyville y de este saco 50 monedas de oro y se las entrego

Shining de alguna parte saco un maletín lleno de ramen y se lo entrego a naruto, este habia echo un clon el cual cojio el maletín y este salió disparado de ahí para llevarlo directamente hacia su casa

—Aquí está mi tarjeta—dijo shining mientras que disimuladamente le paso una tarjeta a naruto de presentación donde se veía a un shining con bigote italiano sosteniendo un ramen

—otra cosa naruto no te acerque a mi hermana— dijo shining hacido la típica señal con los dedos de te estoy vigilando

—que por qué me dices eso—dijo naruto sin entender lo que había dicho shining

**Fin del soundtrack**

Naruto fue jalado por spitfire quien lo acerco hacia donde se encontraba la princesa celestia y la princesa luna a la cual al ver a naruto se le iluminaron los ojos, celestia se acercó hacia este y se le quedo mirando directamente naruto al verla al frente suyo se arrodillo ante ella haciendo una reverencia

—así que tú eres el humano que viene de otro universo, no había visto ningún humano desde las guerras contra los dragones de la colonia del norte, y cuéntame cómo fue que llegaste aquí joven humano

—sí, vera no puedo volver a mi universo ya que creo que fui succionado por este collar pero nose como fue que se activó—dijo naruto señalando al collar de remolino que tenía el en el cuello

—hmp asi que así fue como llegaste

—asi es y princesa celestia por que la princesa luna me mira de esa manera—dijo naruto mientras veía que la princesa luna que se veía más joven de cómo lo había contado twilight se le quedo mirando raro

—pues al parecer alguien con unos poderes oculares que brillaban de un color azul hiso que fuera mucho mas joven de lo que ya es

—pero, como alguien podría hacer algo como eso y con qué razón lo haría?

—eso es lo que me pregunto yo joven humano

—si quiere me puede decir naruto su majestad y por cierto cuantos años tiene la princesa luna ahora?

—ella tiene unos 16 años por eso es que esta vestida así como toda una rebelde

—perdón si le ofende mi pregunta su majestad pero cuantos años tiene usted?

—yo tengo 1589 años—naruto se impresiono mucho por la respuestia que le habia dicho ceslteia

—acaso mi estudiante twilight no te dijo que los alicornios somos inmortales y que la única manera de matarnos es con el daño físico

—no en realidad nunca lo mensiono

—ya me perdi de mi razón de mi visita, Naruto necesitamos que en tres meses vayas a canterlot tengo una misión muy importante para ti que podrá cambiar tu destino

**Si quieren tener una idea de como se ven los personajes en mi fic vayan a mi biografia ahí está toda la información**

**Y como les parecio el capítulo de hoy espero que les alla gustado y porfavor denme sus opiniones comentando la idea del automail me la dio Diox fenix que al parecer la tomo de fullmetal alchemist vean se ese anime es muy bueno se los recomiendo XD**

**Bueno sin más que decir me despido y espero que estén bien kerix se va**


	13. Entrenamiento parte 2

**Hola amigos soy Kerix, y espero que estén bien y estoy casi seguro que muchos de ustedes se estarán preguntando quienes son las chicas que están actualmente en el harem de naruto estas son: twilight, rainbow, applejack, rarity, pinkie, fluttershy, spitfire, red heart y luna**

**Pero no se preocupen van a haber muchas chicas mas solo déjenme pensar cuando será su gran entrada**

(Blablablá) cuando hablo yo :3

-blablabla- cuando un sexy personaje habla

"blablablá" cuando piensan

**-blablabla**\- cuando un personaje malo habla

**"blablablá"** cuando un personaje malo piensa

**Entrenamiento parte 2**

Naruto se preguntaba que aventura podrá tener en 3 meses que podrá cambiar su destino que es lo que le prepararía el futuro múltiples cosas pasaban por su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en eso, tal vez enfrenten a un enemigo fuerte, tal vez halla ramen…

"Tengo hambre...y los ramen que me dio shining estan en casa creo que ya deberia irme"penso naruto con los ojos cerrados mientras este se ponia las manos en su nuca y se dirigia sin decir palabra hacia su hogar

—hey tu idiota para donde crees que vas—dijo Rarity cogiéndolo del cuello de su ropa mientras lo jalaba y lo arrastraba hacia donde se encontraban los demas con la princesa celestia siendo este estrangulando

—twilight mi fiel estudiante, estoy casi segura de que ya te enteraste de la llegada de alguien diferente a nuestro universo alguien muy poderoso y malvado incluso más que tirek—

—así es princesa celestia, pero nosotras ya sabemos quién es, es más nosotras lo vimos en persona

Celestia solo frunció el ceño un poco mientras que pensaba en la situación en la que estaban pasando luego algo llego a su mente como un flash

—díganme que no robo la bestia que habitaba dentro del chico, el lobo del fulgor azul—dijo rápidamente y se veía nerviosa

Estas bajaron la cabeza sabían que algo malo estaba pasando y que lo que venía tampoco iba a ser bueno celestia se percató de esto

—esto no está bien, elementos de la armonía durante estos tres meses deberán entrenar y fortalecerse lo más que puedan, con la ayuda del humano podrán volverse más fuertes y tengan en cuenta una cosa esta amenaza es mucho pero mucho peor que cualquier amenaza que hayan podido enfrentar tal que haya la posibilidad de que el reino de equestria desaparezca—dijo seria la princesa celestia poniendo nerviosas a las chicas que estaban al lado de ella

naruto estaba a punto de asfixiarse ya que rarity todavía lo tenía sostenido del cuello muy fuerte este desesperadamente ya no casi no tenía fuerzas casi ni para hablar e hiso lo único que podía hacer mover los brazos como un loco y este por error y desesperación habia agarrado el trasero de rarity provocando que esta se sobresalte y lo voltee a mirar al rubio que se encontraba con la ara azul pero esa no era una excusa valida

rarity soltó a naruto y haciendo que este por fin volviera a poder respirar de inmediato naruto se asustó por el rostro de rarity que demostraba ira mucha pero mucha ira

—oh no—fue lo único que pudo decir naruto antes de que rarity lo deje patas arriba literal mente ya que su cuerpo se había clavado en el suelo solo pudiéndose divisar sus pies

—por cierto twilight podrás ayudar a luna aprendiendo hechizos y también podrías decirle a naruto que si también podrá entrenar a mi hermana? Lo que pasa es que alguien con ojos azules le borro la memoria creo que es permanente ya que ningún hechizo a echo que vuelva a la normalidad y además también hiso que fuera mucho más joven de lo que ya es asi que no tiene experiencia en combate y casi no sabe ningún hechizo por lo que... —esta fue interrumpida por su hermana luna que se veía mucho más joven que ella, casi igual que las mane six solo que esta tenía un poco más de atributos

—holi...que hacen—dijo luna mientras esta tomaba una malteada de un vaso

—Luna que haces aquí deberías estar en el carruaje—dijo rápidamente y poco molesta su hermana mayor

—si pero estar ahí es muy aburrido, además alcance a oir que alguien me menciono—dijo luna aburrida

Las chicas no podían creer la actitud que tenía una de las gobernantes de equestria se estaba comportando como una de ellas

—está bien, no pasa nada—dijo celestia calmándose—escucha luna desde ahora te quedaras acá con ellas para entrenar ok? Y en 3 meses volverás al palacio

—ok, desde que no esté con mi aburrida hermana por mi está bien

Celestia le dijo a twilight se acercara hacia ella para decirle algo esta se acercó y celestia le susurro algo mientras que le daba una caja con un sello en forma de remolino

—esta...bien princesa—dijo un poco triste twilight

La princesa celestia se despidió de los habitantes de equestria para volver a irse en su carruaje sin antes despedirse saludando con la mano

Twilight con su magia saco a naruto del suelo y este se incorporó rápidamente

—lo siento rarity no fue mi intención enserio solo quería que me soltaras, pero aun asi podrías perdonarme?—dijo naruto con la mirada que habia aprendido de su pequeño amigo los clásicos ojos de perrito

—Esta bien, quedas perdonado pero que no se vuelva a repetir—dijo Rarity mientras abrazaba a Naruto, este le correspondió el abraso pero luego de unos minutos naruto se sintió incomodo ya que Rarity no lo soltaba

—bueno creo que es un abraso demasiado largo—dijo applejack celosa la cual aparto a rarity de naruto el cual se acomodaba la chaqueta cuando de repente este se asustó por luna la cual llego de improvisto

—holi como te llamas?

—naruto y tu

—me llamo luna es un gusto conocerte

—el gusto es mío—dijo naruto estrechando su mano con la de luna delicadamente

—me dijeron que eres alguien muy genial es verdad?

—creo que si jeje

Naruto se reía un poco por la actitud que tenia la princesa luna ya que era muy parecida a la suya

—bueno, como alcance a escuchar un poco de la princesa celestia al parecer durante estos tres meses tendremos que entrenar muy arduamente así que vamos a prepararnos empezaremos mañana a medio día

—y que ahí de kai en también entrenara con nosotras?

—no lose pero…y hablando del rey de roma—dijo twilight mientras veía como el chico con nuevos implantes mecánicos venia con una mochila muy grande y acompañado de el venia zecora

—muchachos como están—dijo kai emotivamente

—vaya ya te recuperaste? —pregunto naruto feliz

—bueno no del todo mi pierna ya se acostumbró pero mi brazo todavía no lo puedo mover muy bien

—está bien, kai iras a entrenar con nosotros?

—eh lo siento amigo no puedo

—qué pero porque?

—veras hoy pude hacer algo increíble toque una pared y algo sucedió, luego esta se deformo de la manera en la que...—interrumpió zecora a kai mientras le ponía su mano en el hombro

—veras joven humano este chico tiene talento, un talento muy especial que solo el puede superar

—eh no entiendo—dijo naruto confundido

—al parecer el chico, ya no podrá utilizar nunca mas la energía vital que le has ofrecido pero no te preocupes nuevos poderes han aparecido y con migo podrá hacerse del todo un guerrero para luchar con Tigo

— y que clase de nuevos poderes?

—jaja, esto se llama alquimia es muy incomprendida para algunos, pero para otros una muy sabia habilidad

—y por cuanto tiempo lo entrenaras?

—3 meses serán suficientes para combatir con la amenasa que viene y se acerca rápidamente

—bueno kai amigo espero que entrenes duro para volver a enfrentarnos n lo crees—dijo naruto feliz de saber que su amigo se hará más fuerte

—claro que si amigo, solo vine a despedirme—dijo kai mientras veía a sus amigos al fondo y este se despidió de cada uno para volver con zecora e iniciar su entrenamiento

—bueno chicas prepárense todo lo que pueden mañana iniciaremos un nuevo entrenamiento—dijo naruto hablándole a sus amigas y spike este coemnzo a caminar lentamente para dirigirse hacia su casa

—princesa luna, donde tiene planeado quedarse?—pregunto twilight a la princesa luna

—primero dejémonos las formalidades solo díganme luna y segundo celestia nunca especifico donde me quedaría si que…—esta se acerco a naruto y lo abraso del cuello

—tal vez me pueda quedar con el—dijo luna con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo, naruto se puso a pensar y al recordar que la habitación de kai iba a estar desocupada ella podría quedarse allí

—si por mí no hay problema

Las chicas al principio lo tomaron bien, pero su radar de celos sabia que eso era una trampa así que intentaron detenerlos pero ya era demasiado tarde luna ya se había llevado a naruto hacia algún lugar

—está bien tengamos un plan spitfire, rainbow como ustedes son las más rapidas vuelen cerca de la casa de naruto para saber que le va a hacer luna

—está bien—dijeron estas al unisono seguido de salir volando a una gran velocidad, estas fueron lo mas rápido que pudieron pero ya era demasiado tarde luna ya se habia llevado a naruto arrastras dentro de la casa

—Maldición llegamos tarde—dijo spitfire

—qué hacemos?—pregunto rainbow a su compañera

—No lose pero no podemos entrar por la fuerza—dijo pensativa Spitfire

—hey mira esa ventana está abierta

Rainbow y spitfire se miraron entre ellas y luego estas dieron una sonrisilla con picardía, estas entraron sigilosa mente por la ventana del segundo piso y comenzaron a escuchar las voces de naruto y luna hablar

-entonces yo me quedare en este cuarto-se escuchaba la voz de luna

-así es el mio es ese que esta allá

-olle sabes estamos aquí los dos solos y podríamos hacer algunas cosas

-como que?

-no lose lo que tu quieras

-oh genial, porque yo quiero un ramen

Estas alcanzaron a escuchar como si alguien se hubiera abofeteado el rostro así que asumieron que fue luna por que naruto era muy idiota como para notar las seducciones de luna

-NOOOOOOOOOO-se escuchó gritar a naruto por alguna razón estas rápidamente bajaron del segundo piso al primer piso que era donde se encontraban naruto y luna, estas pudieron divisar como naruto había abierto el refrigerador pero estaba de rodillas al suelo

—ese pequeño bastardo, voy a matarlo cuando regrese—se escuchaba que la voz de naruto era de rabia y al mismo tiempo tristesa

—naruto que paso?— preguntaron las tres preocupadas por la actitud que habia tenido repentina mente el rubio

—kai, ese maldito mocoso se llevó la mitad de mis ramen y el no pago nada de lo que se llevo, oh ah no si lo hiso aquí está el dinero—dijo naruto un poco más calmado—no esperen estos son bits falsos hechos con chocolate con una envoltura dorada

—hiciste ese escándalo solo por unos ramens

—daría mi propia vida por un ramen rainbow—dijo naruto con los ojos cerrados—y tu y spitfire que hacen aquí

—e-eh pues nosotras...eh…emm—rainbow no sabia que decir

—nosotras habíamos olvidado decirte algo—dijo rápidamente spitfire muy nerviosa al igual que rainbow

—y que era

—pues que… eh…mañana a qué horas comienza el entrenamiento

—Oh eso es por la madrugada y no se preocupen llegare total mente puntual

—está bien, y tu luna creo que dejaste tus maletas afuera

—enserio lo hice?

—si lo hiciste—dijo rainbow arrastrándola afuera de la casa

Cuando ya habia sacado a luna afuera de la casa de naruto y cerron bien la puerta para que se aseguraran de que naruto no las escuchara ahí colocaran una cara completa de celos

—escucha princesa luna no importa si eres una princesa, el es nuestro

—suyo? —pregunto molesta luna ya que ellas eran dos

—asi es nosotras dos decidimos compartirlo—dijo spitfire molesta

—buen plan—admitió luna

—asi es, asi que no te acerques a mi naruto me escuchaste—dijo rainbow molesta

—por si no se habia dado cuenta yo vivo con el asi que suerte con ganarme

—esta bien aceptamos el reto—dijo spitfire

—no van a poder ganarme

—eso ya lo veremos—dijo rainbow

Mientras estas seguían discutiendo afuera naruto esta sentado en el comedor comiéndose n ramen de cerdo, este comenzó a pesar en que podrá estar pasadon en konoha, pero de repente un vórtice se comenzó a abrir dentro de la casa de naruto, este agarro un kunai rápidamente para luego ver quien era el individuo que se estaba tele trasportando a su casa y cuando finalmente paso este quedo boquiabierto al ver quien era...

_**Al dia siguiente…**_

Todas estaban en unas coordenas las cuales naruto habia mandado con skipe donde habia una zona con árboles muy altos y una zona despajada muy amplia el lugar perfecto para entrenar, a excepción de que las chicas estaban muy molestas ya que ya habia pasado una cuantas horas desde que naruto les había dado y no habia llegado e incluso luna la cual hasta ahora se estaba acostumbrado al chakra ya que naruto el dia anterior se lo implanto pero aun asi estaba molesta

—Twilight que horas son? —pregunto rainbow impaciente

—ya han pasado dos horas y naruto todavía no llegaba

—yo creo que no va a venir, es mejor que nos vallamos ya chicas—dijo rainbow impaciente

—no esperen ahí viene, pero quién es ese que viene con el?—dijo applejack las demas se asomaron a ver de quien era del que estaba hablando applejack y efectivamente naruto ya iba hacia donde se encontraban ellas pero el venía acompañado de un hombre de pelo blanco que parecía ser más viejo que naruto

Este tenia un banda de color azul que le recorría la mitad de la cara, pero algo inusual fue que tenia una cicatriz en ojo derecho pero a excepción de que este era de un color rojo a diferencia de su ojo izquierdo

—hola chicas perdón el retraso pero un gato negro se cruzo en mi camino y pues... —dijo como excusa naruto haciendo lo mismo que hacia su sensei , kakashi se llevó la mano a su nuca cerrando los ojos pensó

"espero que no haga lo mismo que yo"

Las chicas miraron molestas a naruto y al mismo tiempo que se fijaban en el estraño que había llegado con el asi que ellas quisieron preguntar

—naruto quien es el? —pregunto rainbow dash a naruto no confiada del extraño de pelo gris

—el es mi sensei, su nombre es kakashi también viene de mi universo asi que por eso el también es un humano

—y señor que le paso en el ojo—pregunto applebloom inocentemente pero esta recibió una mirada de su hermana mayor ya que esas cosas no se preguntan

—que?

—pues, es una historia muy larga asi que tal vez no quieres escucharla

—per... —hiba decir algo applebloom pero su hermana le puso la mano en la cabeza para que dejara de hablar

—ash

—kakashi-sensei todavía me pregunto porque usted ya no tiene su poder especial con el sharingan, si hace poco que nos topamos con el hombre enmascarado, el si podía hacerlo—pregunto naruto al recordar que tobi podía utilizar la habilidad de su sensei de desaparecer cosas con su ojo al igual que este también podía ser atravesado sin recibir ningún daño

—no lose naruto pero él está tramando algo malo, más te vale que tú también estés preparado

—si lose lose, bueno comencemos con el entrenamiento—dijo anruto animadamente

—naruto ellas ya pueden utilizar en chakra?

—si, pero todavía tiene que aprender algunos conceptos básicos de la academia no es así kakashi-sensei—dijo naruto mirando con picardía su sensei este o capto de inmediato y solo suspiro mientras sacaba su libro

—está bien yo empezare—dijo kakashi acercándose a estas ellas hicieron lo mismo a excepción de luna ya que esta hasta ahore le habían implantado el chakra y esta pasado pro los efectos secundarios

—escuchen todas lo primero que deberán hacer, es mejorar su puntería y utilizar su bolsa de armas

—nuestras que?

—bolsas de armas—kakashi hiso un sello de manos y de inmediato aparecieron 16 bolsas de armas pero la mitad eran deferentes a las demás

—esta bolsa, va en la parte trasera en están portaran sus shurikens y pegaminos y en esta portaran lo que son los kunais entre otros

—cada una coja uno de cada uno y equípenselo

"bueno al menos el sensei empezó con algo básico" pensó naruto tranquilamente mente mientras este comenzó a cerrar los ojos y cuando los volvió abrir ya era mas de medio dia medio dia y asu lado estaba durmiendo plácidamente luna, naruto se sorprendio e intento pararse sin despertara lo que consiguió con un poco de esfuerzo

—que demonios cuanto tiempo me dormí—naruto observo como sus amigas en uns cuantas horas ya dominaban bien la técnica de lanzar shurikens y a él le había costado casi un mes dominarlas

—como lo hiso?

Naruto se acercó hacia estas y kakashi se fijo en naruto este se acercó hacia el

—vaya estas chicas si que apreden rápido, ya están listas para prender el ninjutsu

—kakashi-sensei per...

—naruto recuerda tu mismo me dijiste que solo tenían 3 meses para aprender la mayoría de técnicas en combate ninja—naruto hiba a decir algo pero se callo al ver la mirada seria de kakashi— no contamos con mucho tiempo para explicarles paso a paso cada uno de los fundamentos de la academia

—esta bien empecemos con el ninjutsu Yo les enseñare las técnicas de los clones de som... —este fue interrumpido por kakashi quien veía que estas estaban muy agotadas por el entrenamiento de shurikens

—naruto necesito que vayas a pueblo y compres algo para hidratarlas

—pero podra utilizar un clon de sombra

Kakashi se volteo y miro a naruto este se asustó por un momento y regañadientes fue hacer lo que su sensei habia pedido

—a veces no entiendo que le pasa a ese sujeto—dijo saliendo del lugar

Kakashi al ver que naruto habia salido del campo de entrenamiento este se acerco hacia las chicas las cuales se veían muy exhaustas

—escuchen, vamos a continuar con el entrenamiento

—no podemos seguir mañana, estoy muy cansada—dijo rarity se veía que estaba agotada las demas chicas y spike asintieron ya que aunque los trbajos de kakashi eran rapidos eran muy difíciles y agotadores incluso para spitfire applejack y rainbow que eran unas atletas natas

—quiero que me respondan una pregunta—dijo kakashi serio

—si el y los demás de este pueblo estuviera a punto de morir que harían ustedes—esa pregunto invadio y desorganizo rápidamente las cabezas de las chicas

Que podrían hacer ellas para protegerlos, serán lo suficiente mente fuertes para salvarlos a todos que podrán hacer...

**Si lose un capitulo demasiado corto pero mis queridos lectores y lectoras no pude escribir más porque estuve en el hospital y todavía sigo incapacitado me ha tocado estar en cama todo el dia así que procurare escribir capítulos lo más largos que pueda pero bueno antes que nada quiero agradecerles por todo lo que me han apoyado enserio gracias por todo **

**se los agradezco y bueno quiero que me den sus sugerencias de lo que quieren que pase en el fic sin más que decir me despido y nos leemos luego adiós :3**


End file.
